


Игроки

by Phantocat



Series: Players/Игроки [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantocat/pseuds/Phantocat
Summary: Это короткий рассказ на несколько глав, написанный в попытке придумать способ решения проблемы Сидни Паркера.После душещипательного прощания с Шарлоттой на утесе Сидни возвращается в Лондон в полной решимости все исправить и вернуть Шарлотту. Он ищет способ покрыть долги Тома хотя бы частично, не прибегая к женитьбе на миссис Кемпион. Найти в краткий срок 80 000 фунтов честным путем не получится, но и переступить через свои принципы он не может. Поэтому единственным способом получить деньги и остаться честным с самим собой является... выиграть. И Сидни отправляется в игорный дом.This story is written in Russian and translated into English. To read in English, follow the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670909/chapters/67714060 or click the forward arrow in the "Series" section.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Players/Игроки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Незнакомец

Отблеск свечи лениво трепетал на гранях бокала. Пить уже не было сил. Он повертел хрусталь за ножку, не поднимая со стола, и щелкнул ногтем по граненой поверхности извлекая звук. Скучно!

В свои 34 года русский гусар, потомственный дворянин, барон Александр Беринг видел в этой жизни все. Он имел весомый чин в лейб-гвардии Гусарского полка, был ранен под Аустерлицем и получил орден за участие в Бородинском сражении.

Он страстно любил, был любимым и познал горечь утраты: его молодая невеста скончалась от воспаления в сером и дождливом Санкт-Петербурге за 2 месяца до его триумфального возвращения домой.

Утрата перечеркнула все его надежды и стремления, погружая на дно отчаяния. Он пил, дрался, дебоширил и был разжалован. И все же, учитывая его послужной список и личную трагедию, высшее командование предложило перевод на рубежи империи. Терять было нечего. Верный конь под седлом оставался с ним, а где находится и от кого он получает приказы – не имело значения. Он искал смерти и успокоения. И покорно отбыл на Кавказ.

5 долгих лет Беринг сторожил границы на своем черном скакуне, пил, играл в карты, постигал кровавые обычаи горцев и не расставался с саблей, в глубине души надеясь однажды напороться на пулю или кинжал. Но время шло, а смерть все не приходила.

Он начал сознательно рисковать и пытался провоцировать конфликты. Трижды стрелялся на дуэли, но так ни разу и не был задет. И каждая новая попытка заставляла его испытывать мистический экстаз и искать новой возможности покинуть бренный мир, что делало его еще более бесстрашным и отчаянным.

Конец пятилетнего срока был ознаменован возвратом прежнего чина и почестей и вновь назначенному ротмистру высочайшим указом был дарован отпуск на 3 месяца для лечения, восстановления здоровья и возвращения в Санкт-Петербург. И 12 августа Александр Беринг отбыл заграницу.

Он уже посетил Баден-Баден и Карловы Вары, оставаясь на каждой точке не менее 2 недель, вскружил голову нескольким местным и приезжим дамам и отбыл в Лондон, лелея в себе образ негодяя и сердцееда, но в глубине души сожалея, что настоящей любви в его жизни места больше нет. И вот теперь Беринг направлялся в Бат для развлечения и лечения, но был вынужден продлить свое пребывание в Лондоне из-за досадного недоразумения с багажом, который случайно забыли погрузить в Кале на корабль. Шла вторая неделя, а он так и бродил по городу в парадной ярко красной гусарской форме, обшитой по воротнику черной опушкой и с рядами шелковых золотых шнуров и позолоченных пуговиц. Человек, которого сложно не заметить…

Что делать офицеру в отпуске за границей? Конечно же пить, сорить деньгами, играть в карты и искать себе достойных противников. И вот теперь он вальяжно развалился в кресле одного из модных заведений Лондона, курил, пил и скучал. Он уже выиграл за сегодня 1200 фунтов и игровые столы, расположенные в центре, его больше не привлекали. Садиться за стол с игроком, который отчаянно хочет выиграть, было не интересно и предсказуемо. Тот, кому нужны были деньги, будет ответственно считать карты, осторожничать и неизменно сорвется... и проиграет. Эмоции и карты такого человека Беринг считывал в 2 счета. Он жаждал сыграть с человеком, который готов поставить на кон все, что есть, готового рисковать и не думать о выигрыше, а действовать так в минуту душевного порыва и под воздействием чувств. Хотелось иметь ЖИВОГО противника. Но в зале таких не было…

Барон уже было схватил перчатки и потянулся к киверу, когда из-за занавески в зал вошел ОН… Черный человек!

Высокая тонкая фигура в черном сюртуке держала в руках трость и цилиндр. Достойная осанка мужчины выдавала в нем аристократа или человека, вращающегося в высших кругах. Он зорко оглядел зал в поисках знакомых, мимолетно скользнув взглядом по красному пятну, и обреченно выдохнул. С секунду он находился в раздумье уйти или остаться. За те три шага, что посетитель сделал в сторону свободного стола, Беринг оценил его как человека волевого и решительного. Этот человек определенно будет подходящим противником.

Тем временем мужчина опустился в кресло, избавился от трости и шляпы и заказал бутылку. Следующие полчаса видение задумчиво осушало бокал, беспокойно поглядывая на часы. Казалось, что он вел с собой внутренний диалог – то убеждал себя в чем-то, то недовольно мотал головой и бессильно опускал голову на руки. «Борьба с самим собой» - заключил Беринг, все более убеждаясь в правильности выбора.

Поманив небрежным жестом официанта Беринг протянул ему хрустящую купюру и две карточки. Официант покорно выслушал посетителя, лишь раз метнувшись взглядом через два стола, а затем поклонился и вышел.

\-----

Жизнь Сидни Паркера бросило под откос с момента болезненного расставания на утесе близь Сандитона. Он боролся с желанием сбросить с себя ответственность за глупость Тома, расторгнуть помолвку под любым предлогом и умчаться в родную деревню Шарлотты для встречи и объяснения с ее отцом. Но чувство долга и верность слову не позволяло ему сделать этого. Должны быть иные пути. И он найдет их.

Сидни остро нуждался в дружеской поддержке и в разумном совете, но, к несчастью, его друг лорд Баббингтон весь последний месяц провел за границей. Счастливый медовый месяц… И, хотя Сидни был искренне рад за друга, часть его испытывала мучительную тревогу от мысли, что к этому моменту он тоже мог бы быть счастливо женат. С Шарлоттой. Если б не этот злополучный пожар…

По иронии судьбы жар пожара толкнул его в объятья прохладной женщины. Элиза была такой. Все в ее жизни было подчинено планам и распорядку, где ему была отведена роль прилежного собеседника где-то между тремя и пятью по полудни, в четверг. Он стойко переносил эти встречи, но с ужасом ждал момента, когда Элиза целиком войдет в его жизнь. Да и будет ли у него тогда жизнь вообще? Только сухой расчет и механические действия - как шестеренка в точном отлаженном механизме.

Нет, поймите, она была достойной, уважаемой женщиной, утонченной и элегантной, такой, что любой мужчина посчитал бы ее завидной партией, если бы она обратила на него внимание. Любой мужчина, кроме него самого.

Подумать только, еще месяца 3 назад он был бы вполне счастлив, позволь Элиза ему быть рядом с собой. Но не теперь, когда его сердце познало истинную привязанность, основанную на взаимном уважении, доверии, восхищении поступками, манерами и теплыми карими глазами.

Шарлотта ворвалась в его жизнь подобием урагана и сбила его с ног. И пускай в начале он пытался противостоять стихии, ее внутренняя сила и упорство вынесли его из пустыни в живописные земли, осененные нежностью, любовью, трепетом, уважением и надеждой. Потерять Шарлотту значило потерять саму жизнь. А значит он должен сделать ВСЕ, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуть Шарлотту.

Как истинный бизнесмен Сидни знал, что нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Он разбил цель на задачи и вознамерился строго следовать им. И первым пунктом было обеспечить иное финансирование восстановления Сандитона и погашения долгов Тома.

Где можно взять 80 000, если банки считают вложения неликвидными? Или, если точнее, как выплатить кредит в 80 000, когда банки узнают о расторжении помолвки с миссис Кемпион, которая по сути стала гарантом сделки в счет будущей прибыли, существенно повысив кредитный рейтинг семьи Паркер? Сидни поклялся не трогать живые деньги миссис Кемпион до дня свадьбы, но внутренне надеялся, что этот день никогда не настанет. Но за расторжением помолвки неизменно настанет этап переоценки рисков и банки потребуют ссуду обратно. Раньше времени и с процентами. Необходим был капитал.

Его честное предприятие приносило 7-10 тысяч фунтов в год, но эти средства все время были в обороте. Если удачно провести некоторые операции с ценными бумагами, то за 2-3 месяца можно было дополнительно заработать 1-2 тысячи фунтов. Но это капля в море.

Расширение торговли за счет заключения контрактов с иными поставщиками Вест-Индии позволит увеличить товарооборот и довести годовой доход до 12-15 тысяч. Но какой ценой? С тех пор как он сверял свои планы с моральным ориентиром честных глаз Шарлотты, он твердо знал, что не допустит контрактов так или иначе связанных с рабством. А значит и этот не вариант не подходит.

Что остается? Продать имущество? Даже продав лондонский дом с согласия Тома, весь выезд и лошадей он сможет выручить не более 8 000 фунтов. Где взять остальное?

Выиграть. По частям. Это казалось странной идеей, учитывая непредсказуемый исход, но могло сработать. Он не был азартным игроком и всегда мог остановиться, если понимал, что сумма долга близится к 1 000 фунтов, - именно такой лимит установил он себе для оценки жизнеспособности идеи, когда первый раз вошел в игровой зал 2 недели назад. С тех пор у него были взлета и падения, но общий итог на сегодня был плюс 6 000 фунтов, а значит дом на Бедфорд-Плейс был в безопасности. Пока.

Погасив днем часть кредита в банке, он вернулся домой, обнаружив записку от Баббингтона, извещавшую о его возвращении и приглашении посетить его завтра днем в любое удобное время. Весьма кстати! Возвращение друга воодушевляло и дарило надежду.

Ждать до утра не было сил, и он решил попытать счастья в одном из заведений, в которое Баббингтон часто наведывался холостяком. Джентельменский клуб. Без дам. С хорошей винной картой. Вдруг лорд Баббингтон и сегодня решит туда зайти?

Был уже девятый час, когда он вошел в здание. Душный накуренный зал встретил его оживлением за игровыми столами и терзаемой скрипкой в углу. Обведя зал взглядом, он заметил несколько завсегдатаев, но его друзей не было видно. Немного помедлив на пороге и оценивая вероятность прихода Баббингтона сюда в этот вечер, Сидни все же решил остаться. Он выбрал стол подальше от оживленной толпы, присел, заказал бутылку и решил скоротать время в размышлениях, ожидая друга.

Вино немного расслабило и пустило мысли в ином направлении. Что если… увезти Шарлотту в Шотландию и так решить этот вопрос? Элиза рано или поздно успокоится и точно не будет поднимать скандал. К ее деньгам он не притронулся и не будет, а обязательства иного рода он не допустил бы ни в коем случае до дня свадьбы.

Или может увезти Шарлотту на Антигуа? Ей там понравится. Море, солнце, теплый воздух, тропический пляж…

Нет, он должен поступить честно и обеспечить Шарлотте и ее семье соблюдение всех этапов, предписанных обществом – знакомство с родителями, ухаживания, официальная помолвка, оглашение в церкви и, наконец, открытая свадьба. Ей это было нужно. И ему этого хотелось.

Но как странно мысленно планировать свадьбу, будучи связанным с другой женщиной! Эти мысли давили и усиливали головную боль от духоты и шума. Он залпом осушил бокал и нервно взглянул на часы – прошло полчаса, а Баббингтона все не было. И видимо уже и не будет – Сидни недооценил влияние супруги на вечерние планы мужа. Как ожидаемо. Что он знает о супружеской жизни?

«Когда Сидни Паркер превратился в одинокую пьяницу?» - задал он себе вопрос, наливая последний бокал и намереваясь вернуться домой. До сих пор выпивка была для него способом скоротать время в дружной компании и стать чуть более откровенным, сбрасывая маску и становясь лицом к лицу со своими друзьями. Но месяц почти полной изоляции сделал свое дело. И хотя он часто виделся с Кроу, оказалось, что Баббингтон все это время был цементом, удерживающим троих приятелей вместе, а без него Сидни и Френсис Кроу были слабыми собеседниками и обычно угрюмо молчали, проигрывая в карты.

Он уже намеревался расплатиться и встать, когда к нему на стол поставили откупоренную бутылку шампанского. Сидни недоуменно посмотрела на официанта и хотел было сказать, что тот ошибся столом, как ему на скатерть положили визитку и игральную карту – трефовый валет. Приглашение к дружбе.

\- Мистер Паркер, ротмистр Беринг приглашает вас составить ему компанию в игре в карты, - произнес официант, указывая рукой в сторону гусара, затем поклонился и вышел.

Сидни повертел в руках визитную карточку и мельком взглянул на гусара. Он производил впечатление честного человека. И хотя выбор напитков незнакомца явно был странным, Сидни остро нуждался в дружеской компании. Он встал, взял бутылку и двинулся в сторону гусара.

\- Сидни Паркер к вашим услугам, - произнес он, протягивая иностранцу руку.


	2. Договор

Вальяжно развалившийся в кресле офицер не вставая протянул руку:  
\- Ротмистр Александр Беринг, русский офицер, в Лондоне в отгуле. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Паркер, - и он жестом пригласил сесть. А после изящным щелчком пальцев левой руки подал официанту сигнал принести два бокала.  
\- Прошу прощения за дерзость, мистер Паркер, что потревожил вас столь странным образом, но мне показалось, что у нас с вами сейчас одни мысли и желания.  
\- Возможно, - коротко ответил Сидни и поставил бутылку на стол. Садясь, он настороженно взглянул на собеседника.  
Пронзительные голубые глаза гусара смотрели ясно и совсем не пьяно. Темные, густые, почти черные волосы, разделенные на косой пробор, спереди спадали на глаза, выдавая в нем человека, который явно не следил за местной модой. Аккуратную бородку уже чуть тронула седина, но взгляд по-прежнему был молодым и дерзким. Вообще это сочетание светлых глаз и темной внешности выдавало нем какую-то породу, а его манера держаться говорила о том, что он не привык слышать «Нет». Контраст между его чертами на фоне алого костюма становился особенно заметным вблизи. А обилие украшений военного мундира плавно перетекало на руки, кончаясь довольно массивным перстнем с изумрудом. Ничего слишком, но почти на грани.  
\- Я предлагаю выпить за знакомство, а после перейти к игровым столам.  
Шампанское было быстро разлито, и партнеры осушили бокалы до дна. Барон почти сразу в спешке наполнил стаканы повторно, и пенная жидкость полилась через край. Он выругался, достал платок и небрежно бросил его в лужицу. Удивленный Сидни наблюдал как светлая влага крадется по вышитому гербом платку, когда второй бокал настойчиво скользнул по скатерти в его направлении.  
Русский глушил залпом уже второй бокал, когда Сидни притронулся к своему напитку. Легкая улыбка скользнула по его губам, а в голове вертелась мысль каким тяжелым, должно быть, будет утро офицера. Шампанское – коварный напиток.  
\- Я вижу, что вас что-то тяготит. И судя по вашему опрятному виду, горящему взгляду и печальному лицу – это женщина. Я прав? – И Беринг метнул в его сторону острый взгляд.  
\- Да, в этой истории замешана женщина, - устало произнес Сидни. Об этом не хотелось и хотелось говорить одновременно. И его странный собеседник с легким акцентом, похоже не осудит и может даже поймет. Да только помочь в его ситуации никто не сможет…  
\- Всегда женщина… Мужчина, сердце которого не тронула женщина, лишь наполовину мужчина... Что ж, выпьем за любовь! – Он чокнулся с Сидни бокалом и поспешно отпил. – Но я смотрю вы не пьете?  
\- Я не… Я не привык к такому потоку шампанского и обычно предпочитаю другие напитки. Но ради любви я безусловно выпью бокал до дна.  
В глазах гусара появились озорные огоньки, а на губах кривая улыбка, когда он кратко рассказал о своей любви к игристым винам:  
\- Я прослужил на Кавказе 5 лет, и все, что меня окружало, - это горы, воздух, вино и минеральная вода из местных горных источников. Зарубежных вин и крепких напитков в часть не завозили. А местные вина не давали притупить душевную боль. И мы с приятелями как-то раз смешали вино с водой из бурлящего источника. Эффект нас ошеломил. С тех пор, если нужно напиться быстро, я пью игристое вино. – И Беринг осушил еще один стакан.  
\- Давайте, поделитесь. Я – попутчик. Уеду, и никто никогда не узнает о вашей тайне. Я не настаиваю, но, поверьте, вам станет легче.  
\- Быть может вы и правы. Мне действительно нужно выговориться, но есть вещи, о которых я не могу рассказать ни друзьям, ни семье. Да и рассказом тут делу не поможешь…  
\- Я военный, и стратегии – мой хлеб. Но я понимаю ваши сомнения… Давайте так - вы расскажете мне свою историю, если проиграете. А я свою, если проиграю я. Это так банально – играть на деньги. Намного интересней играть на душу. – Он иронично поднял брови, а после сделал глубокую затяжку. – Прошу к игровому столу!  
Когда партнеры пересели за стол с зеленым сукном и вскрыли новые карточные колоды, договорились играть в штос – и пусть судьба рассудит, рассказывать Сидни свою историю или нет.  
Не прошло и 3 минут, как карта, вытащенная из колоды Берингом, совпала с картой понтера, и ухмыльнувшись ротмистр откинулся на спинку стула, коротко сказав: «Я жду».  
\- Мне будет проще говорить, если я буду отвлекаться на карты. Сыграем в баккара? На этот раз на деньги, – смущенно улыбнулся Сидни.  
Когда колоды карт были тщательно перемешаны и каждый сделал ставки мелом на сукне, противники перешли к игре и Сидни раздал по две карты.  
\- Представьте, что в молодости вы влюбились в женщину неземной красоты и мечтали сделать ее своей женой. Помолвка была скорой и радостной. Пока в один из дней не пришло письмо о расторжении помолвки. Причина оказалась проста – более выгодная партия с мужчиной в двое старше нее и богаче раз в 10. Мне было 18 лет и казалось, что жизнь моя кончена. Я не буду описывать кутежи и азартные игры, в которые погрузился, мечтая забыть ее, но как бы то ни было, мой старший брат и его жена подняли меня со дна отчаяния и отправили за границу. Антигуа перекроил мое мировоззрение и понимание жизни. Я понял, что мои страдания ничто по сравнению с тем, что творилось там с рабами. Но сердце мое навсегда было разбито. В добавок ко всему женщины, крутившиеся вокруг плантаций, тоже не были образцом добродетели. Мое сердце черствело, и я был уверен, что не полюблю уже никогда.  
Рассказывая все это Сидни практически чувствовал себя на Антигуа, песок под голыми ногами, теплый морской бриз, ароматы тропических цветов и фруктов – и все это в контрасте со своей жалкой пропитой и оскверненной фигурой. Хотелось смыть с себя запах продажных женщин. И курить. Но вместо этого он сделал глоток шампанского и продолжил.  
\- Три года назад я вернулся в Лондон. Связи, наработанные на Антигуа, позволили мне открыть свой экспортный бизнес. Становление предприятия, которое неплохо меня обеспечивает теперь, отнимало все мои силы и время. И я был рад этому. Работа позволяла не думать. И не мечтать…  
\- Но… - произнес Александр. – Далее в вашем рассказе должно следовать «Но», - и заинтересованно перегнулся через стол в сторону Сидни.  
\- Но… Так и есть. В ту пору мой брат загорелся идеей из рыбацкой деревушки сделать светский морской курорт. Его энтузиазм был заразителен. Я помог найти некоторых инвесторов и сам частично вложился в строительство апартаментов. К весне этого года город и правда был неузнаваем и настала пора привлекать посетителей.  
Первый бал был большим событием, и я с друзьями отправился в Сандитон поддержать Тома. Там я встретил прекрасную девушку, чистую как сама любовь, добрую, великодушную, на удивление сильную. Уже через несколько дней я ловил себя на взглядах в ее сторону и старался ее избегать. Это оказалось сложнее, ибо она была гостьей в семье моего брата, а значит виделись мы почти каждый день. Причем не только в стенах дома, но и… в самых неожиданных местах. И вечерами я был безумно счастлив, что остановился в гостинице и мне не приходилось испытывать муки, засыпая с ней под одной крышей.  
Я срывался при ней, а она лишь недоуменно смотрела на меня своими чистыми глазами и, казалось, не понимала, что со мной не так. Я уехал в Лондон, но дела брата вновь и вновь возвращали меня в Сандитон. К ней…  
Как бы то ни было в один из дней мы оказались вдвоем в Лондоне. Лондонский бал, куда мы отправились, чтобы рассказать знати о регате в Сандитоне, перевернул в моей жизни все! Я, наконец, разглядел настоящую Шарлотту, и понял, что в ней нет никакого притворства. Как неуютно ей было среди бомонда, и как она держалась изо всех сил, только чтобы мой брат был счастлив… И я впервые понял, что хочу защитить ее от всего этого мира как истинное сокровище!  
К несчастью на том балу я встретил и мою первую любовь. Элиза. Вдова, призывно смотрящая на меня в другом конце зала. И я поддался ее чарам как пению Сирен. Она была роскошна, красива, достойна своего круга. Но только позже я поняла, что маску она не сняла и после окончания маскарада.  
Шарлотта с Томом уехала в Сандитон, а я остался в Лондоне, с Элизой. Мы возобновили светское знакомство. Рядом с Элизой я вновь становился тем униженным мальчиком, отплывшим в агонии на Антигуа без намерения возвращаться. Она была приветлива, мила, но при этом черства и пуста. Словно из нее вынули душу. И я задавался вопросом, что с ней стало за все эти годы. Но часть меня уже знала, что она всегда была такой.  
Меня вновь тянуло в Сандитон, к Шарлотте, хотя я и понимал, что это эгоистично с моей стороны. Моя душа жаждала правды, признания и настоящих чувств. И я сорвался туда раньше срока, чем меня ожидали. Но покой мой длился не долго – Элиза пустилась за мной следом. И вместо дополнительных дней с Шарлоттой до регаты я по сути мучил ее вновь и вновь, встречая ее с миссис Кемпион на руке.  
Я чувствовал себя виноватым, когда смотрел на нее. Я чувствовал себя виноватым, когда слушал, как Том строил планы на наше с миссис Кемпион замужество. И я могу только представить, сколько раз в день он мог повторять это в доме, в присутствии Шарлотты. А я тем временем гадал, что думает обо мне Шарлотта. И думает ли?  
В день регаты во время прогулки я видел, как она пошла к реке в компании с молодым человеком, местным строителем, и чувство ревности охватило меня целиком. Ноги привели меня к ней. Я говорил ни о чем, хотя сказать хотел слишком много…  
В какой-то момент мы очутились в лодке – я попросил ее помочь сбалансировать бот. Она сомневалась, но все же вошла со мной в лодку. О боже, я чувствовал себя искусителем. И жадно изучал ее лицо в попытке отыскать ответы на свои вопросы. Мы были так близко! Мое сердце выпрыгивало из груди. И все, чего я хотел, это сохранить этот миг между нами на целую вечность. Но он был прерван окликом с берега. Миссис Кемпион. Мне хотелось бросится в реку.  
И дальше день приносил одни лишь разочарования… Сначала миссис Кемпион пыталась высмеять невинную девушку в глазах бомонда, а когда я пошел принести извинения, она сбежала от меня в слезах. И только поздно вечером, оставшись, наконец, один, я понял, что должен ее видеть и должен объясниться. Дальнейшее было как в тумане. Я почти признался ей в любви и ночь моя была полна сомнений и желания. Я твердо знал, что влюблен, но не был уверен, что это взаимно.  
Только следующий день подарил мне облегчение. Мы снова сталкивались в городе – нас тянуло друг к друг как магниты. Встретив ее взгляд на улице из далека, я осмелился позвать ее в этот день на прогулку.  
Мы объяснились с ней на утесе и это был самый нежный и правильный поцелуй в моей жизни. Я знал, что вечером, на балу, сделаю ей предложение.  
Так и случилось. Почти… Я только собирался спросить, как внизу в бальном зале раздался шум и меня привлекли успокаивать дебошира. Выведя нарушителя на улицу я с нетерпением ждал его отъезда, чтобы вернуться к Шарлотте и сделать предложение как полагается. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. В тот вечер на балу мы уже не встретились…  
Из-за несчастного случая в только что построенном здании апартаментов начался пожар. Всю ночь мы тушили его всеми силами города. А на утро выяснилось, что ситуация может быть только хуже – дело моего брата не было застраховано. Огромный долг перед инвесторами и полное отсутствие своего капитала на восстановление. И для спасения Тома от долговой тюрьмы я отправился за кредитами в Лондон.  
Мне дали всего неделю на решение проблемы, а долг был столь велик… Что ж, банки мне, конечно, отказали.  
За неделю пребывания в Лондоне Элиза дважды посылала за мной с требованием явиться. И оба раза обещала вложения в обмен… на замужество. В первый раз я отказал и с большим энтузиазмом стучал в банки – большие и малые. А во второй… у меня не осталось выбора. Я не мог позволить отправить Тома в тюрьму должников и поставить под угрозу будущее его детей, и был вынужден заключить сделку с Элизой. Да только ценой в этой сделке являлась моя душа. Я по истине продал душу дьяволу. А Шарлотта, моя нежная, милая, горячо любимая Шарлотта, отправилась домой с разбитым сердцем.  
Я видел ее только миг, когда остановил карету, везущую ее к дому. Мы произносили слова, которые могли в нашем отчаянном положении, но глаза говорили совсем о другом. И глядя как удаляется ее карета, я принял решение, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуть ее! Ведь без нее я почти мертв. И только мысли о ней вселяют в меня надежду. Но что можно сделать? Я не видел ее уже целый месяц!  
Он зажмурил глаза и запустил руки в волосы, растирая виски. Затем словно очнувшись понял, что в карты они уже не играют.  
-Что ж, ситуация не простая. На право пойдешь – коня потеряешь, на лево пойдешь – сам голову сложишь, - усмехнулся гусар, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
\- Что? – неуверенно спросил Сидни, не понимая о каких конях идет речь.  
\- Это типичный выбор героя из русских сказок, - пояснил Беринг. – Но все как правило заканчивается хорошо – в конце пути главный герой обретает богатство, власть, уважение и любимую девушку. И коня сохраняет в целости и сохранности. Применительно к данной ситуации выбор в том, что, либо сохранить девушку, но лишиться брата, либо выбрать брата, но проститься с любовью. Не справедливо как ни крути.  
\- Есть еще Элиза, - уточнил Сидни, избавляясь от очередной карты.  
\- Ну, в русских сказках злодеи как правило погибают от своего же оружия. Так что о ней незачем беспокоиться.  
\- Ей богу, ротмистр, вы довольно откровенны, - ухмыльнулся Сидни, глядя в свои карты.  
\- Мне нечего скрывать, - он развел руками, демонстрируя открытые ладони.  
Сидни сжал челюсти, бросив грозный взгляд на собеседника.  
\- Цена вопроса? – небрежно спросил Александр, затягиваясь трубкой.  
\- 80 000 фунтов, - сухо произнес Сидни и сместил фокус на догорающую свечу. Свеча погасла, выпуская в воздух струйку дыма.  
Барон процедил дым сквозь зубы и задумчиво поднял к потолку глаза, словно считая.  
\- 500 000 рублей, если я правильно рассчитал курс? Что ж, я, пожалуй, могу решить вашу проблему.  
\- Правда? – Сидни недоверчиво прищурился.  
\- Правда, - ответил русский, допивая бокал. – Но вам придется это заслужить и доказать, что вы достойны.  
Сидни одарил собеседника пристальным взглядом, пытаясь оценить его намерения. Что-то в этом человеке вызывало доверие, но это могла быть просто актерская игра. Он – военный, резидент другой страны. В обмен на что он может решить его проблему?  
\- Спасибо, мне это не подходит, - ответил Сидни вставая. – Я не буду шпионить и предавать страну.  
Беринг схватил его за рукав и иронично заметил:  
\- Я этого и не прошу, – в его голубых глазах мелькнул озорной огонек, а рука сделала приглашающий жест. Сидни неуверенно повиновался. – Мы, как и прежде, сыграем с вами в игру… И выиграть вы сможете 80 000 фунтов – то, что вам нужно. А проиграть… - он наклонился к Сидни через стол и глядя ему прямо в глаза почти шепотом задал вопрос. – Вы когда-нибудь слышали о русской рулетке?


	3. Дружеский совет

Сидни дернул колокольчик на двери лондонского дома Бабингтона в половине первого. 

Ожидая, он был приятно удивлен переменами в гостиной. Подумать только, как женская рука способна создавать уют в доме! И дело не только в смене штор и обивке мебели, а в той особой атмосфере, которая незримо ощущалась в воздухе и согревала своим теплом даже при незажженном камине. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь оценить женский вклад в убранство своего дома? Так мысль за мыслью сплетаясь цепью вновь привели его к Шарлотте, и к моменту появления в гостиной хозяев дома он уже представлял Шарлотту за выбором обивки для их детской комнаты…

Дружеские приветствия лорда и его молодой жены вернули Сидни к реальной жизни здесь и сейчас. Он был рад за друга и с удовольствием слушал рассказ о городах и странах, которые Бабингтоны посетили в медовый месяц. Жизнь шла своим чередом и это было то, что помогло Сидни немного расслабиться. 

И время, и темы для разговора давно вышли за рамки светской беседы и уговоры остаться на обед спасли от мыслей и одиночества. На сегодня. А может события вчерашней ночи просто оказались сном?

И хотя обед проходил дружески и непринужденно, обеспокоенный взгляд Сидни и его непривычная молчаливость, подали Бабингтону сигнал, что другу нужен разговор наедине. Нежно склонившись над Эстер и запечатлев поцелуй на ее виске Бабингтон прошел с Сидни в кабинет и наполнил стаканы крепкими напитками. 

\- Вы знаете, Сидни, что можете говорить при моей жене абсолютно все? Она мудрая женщина и порой может дать более дельный совет, чем любой мужчина, - начал он, протягивая Сидни бокал. 

\- Вы правы, это так. Но в мире все есть вещи, которые не стоит говорить при даме. Не то чтобы я не доверяю Эстер, я просто не хочу ее волновать… и шокировать. – Он углубился в кресло, сложил ногу на ногу, сделал глоток и только после этого продолжил, глядя другу прямо в глаза. - Друг мой, похоже я совершил серьезную ошибку. Но я дал слово и слово свое должен сдержать…

\- Вы все еще об обручении с миссис Кемпион?

\- Нет, - жестом прервал его друг. – Это по-прежнему проблема, но не такая острая, как та, что беспокоит меня сейчас. – Он порывисто встал и отвернулся к камину, стараясь скрыть лицо и рассуждая, что из всей этой истории Баберсу действительно стоит знать. - Я заключил пари, ценой которого может стать моя жизнь. И на решение задачи у меня всего неделя. 

\- Сидни, вы не серьезно… - начал Баберс с усмешкой, но быстро ее подавил, оценивая взволнованное выражение друга.

\- Вы не можете этого сделать! – воскликнул Баберс вскакивая со стула. Он в два шага оказался рядом с Сидни и зафиксировал его положение, уперев руку прямо в плечо. 

\- Я могу сделать, что угодно. – Наклонившись к другу твердо произнес Сидни. Но тон его стал менее уверенным, когда он продолжил. - Вопрос только в том, как я справлюсь с этим после? «Если будет это после» додумал он, опуская глаза, но продолжил совсем о другом:

\- Вы правы, дело действительно касается миссис Кемпион. Частично. Для вас не были секретом мои намерения сделать предложение мисс Хейвуд в Сандитоне в ту злосчастную ночь. Вы знаете и о том, почему планам этим не суждено было сбыться. Чего вы не знаете, так это того, что я нагнал ее карету в день отъезда. О боже, я не мог иначе! 

Он начал ходить по комнате, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от тягостных мыслей. 

\- Понятия не имею, на что я надеялся и чего хотел добиться, но видеть ее мне было жизненно необходимо. Беседа выдалась скомканной. Я не сказал и не сделал ничего из того, что действительно хотел, а в тишине между нами висел смертным грузом призрак Элизы. Она уехала. А я еще долго стоял на дороге, вглядываясь ей в след. И сердце мое замирало. Я понял, что не могу прожить ни дня без Шарлотты. По сути я уже мертв. Я говорю, двигаюсь, улыбаюсь, но не испытываю ничего, кроме желания видеть и слышать ЕЕ. Каждый божий день. Я должен был все исправить! И вернуть ЕЕ. 

\- Но как же при таком настрое жить и все исправить вы согласились на пари?

\- Я был в отчаянии, а время тянулось слишком медленно. Такими темпами я не успел бы обрести финансовую независимость и расплатиться с долгами Тома до момента свадьбы с Элизой, а жениться на ней, поверьте, я не могу. Она гордая женщина и не лишена здравомыслия, и я почти уверен, что за последнее время ее тоже ни раз посещала мысль, что наша помолвка была несколько преждевременной. Она не любит меня и никогда не любила. Есть шанс, что она освободит меня, как только на ее горизонте появится более достойная кандидатура. Но, как бы то ни было, долг Тома, с которого все началось, должен быть погашен, иначе жертва моя была бы напрасной. И я играл в попытке выиграть. Мне это удавалось до сих пор. 

Вчера я встретил в клубе игрока. Не знаю чем, но я привлек его внимание. Он иностранец. Знатен и богат. За вечер я то выигрывал, то проигрывал с переменным успехом, но день закончил с тем же, с чем пришел. Тогда этот скучающий путешественник предложил мне игру… с серьезными ставками. Не знаю, чем я думал! Возможно я был пьян, возможно слишком самонадеян, а может его внешность вызывала доверие и было в его манерах что-то говорящее о том, что это просто испытание. Я не знаю! В итоге мы договорились встретиться через неделю и завершить главную игру. Я не могу вам сообщить конкретные время и место встречи, иначе, я уверен, вы попытались бы вмешаться. Но я дал слово, что приду, и видит бог, я сделаю это. К тому же в случае выигрыша я одним махом решу все проблемы, а если проиграю… то это уже не будет иметь никакого значения. – Он залпом выпил то, что осталось в бокале. 

Ошеломленный лорд Бабингтон оперся на спинку кресла и глухо произнес:

\- Но ведь что-то все равно можно сделать?

\- Нет, я не отступлю. Мой друг, я никогда не был трусом и в этот раз тоже намерен пойти до конца. Я здесь только для того, чтобы попросить вас об одолжении. В случае, если все закончится скверно, вы станете поручителем в моем деле до достижения Генри и Джеймсом совершеннолетия. Я завещаю им свое наследство.  
\- Конечно, вы можете рассчитывать на меня, Сидни! – И крепкое рукопожатие скрепило договоренность.

\- Однако, Сидни, вам не приходило в голову, что вы могли сесть за стол с нечестным игроком? И потому я настаиваю на вашей встрече с одним джентльменом. Он шулер и просветит вас о возможных карточных фокусах. Вы сделали ответственный шаг, и я ваше решение уважаю. Но моя обязанность как друга убедиться в том, что вы с противником в равных условиях. Мы с Кроу заедем к вам сегодня в 9. 

___

Когда карета свернула на Друри-лейн все трое молчали. Да и о чем было говорить? Все обсудили еще в доме за плотно закрытыми дверями. Сейчас же глядя на фасады зданий вдоль злачного района города Сидни вновь и вновь вспоминал ночную поездку, которая настолько перевернула его жизнь три месяца назад.

Встретить Шарлотту в темном районе города было по истине чудом. К тому времени, как он разыскал адрес мистера Молинье он немного остыл и теперь чувствовал себя виноватым, что так сорвался на Шарлотте в доме миссис Гриффитс. И хотя девушка действительно была виновата в побеге Джорджианы, он в самом деле больше злился на себя: никчемный опекун, который не смог сдержать порывы юной наследницы и обеспечить ее безопасность! 

Каково же было его удивление, когда при тусклом свете фонарей он осознал, что девушка, так настойчиво отбивавшаяся от нападавшего, оказалась именно Шарлоттой. Он вновь сорвался на ней, но в глубине души был поистине благодарен, что с ней все в порядке и она жива. 

Их ночные приключения и время в карете наедине теперь были для него дорогими воспоминаниями. И так нечаянно затронутый разговор о любви впервые тронул его сердце и душу, извлекая понимание, что эта тема его почему-то волнует. Он резко спросил, что она знает о любви, помимо того, что читала в книгах, но в глубине души он был задет ее мнимой холодностью к нему, тогда как внутри него чувства уже зрели. 

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и получил ответ, вернувший его в реальность.

\- Мы уже близко, - глухо прозвучал Кроу. – Мистер Дейн опытный игрок и профессионал в картах. Он может рассказать о многих трюках. Нам должно повезти. В это время он обычно уже достаточно пьян, но еще не избит и может нормально разговаривать. 

Сидни и Баберс рассеянно переглянулись. 

Спустя несколько минут карета остановилась у входа в одно из заведений. Тускло освещенное, почти подвальное помещение, пропахшее дешевым пивом, кислым потом и следами недержания встретило трех друзей почти безразлично. Только официант отделился от стойки и спросил, что им подать, как будто в этом заведении был выбор. Кроу, наклонившись к самому уху официанта, сделал свой запрос и получил ответ кивком головы в сторону темной фигуры. 

Красноватое лицо, обрамленное курчавой бородой соломенного цвета, и мешки под глазами выдавали в мужчине человека с зависимостью. Мелкие светлые глазки хищно оглядывались по сторонам, но угрозы не представляли.

В каждом предмете его гардероба также был какой-то изъян. Редеющие волосы были прикрыты помятой шляпой. Галстук на шее грязно-серого цвета почти не выполнял своей цели и ворот рубашки расползался в разные стороны. Жилет с частично отсутствующими пуговицами и вовсе был распахнут, а свисающая из кармана цепочка для часов так и заканчивалась пустотой, обнажая отсутствие привычного ей хронометра. 

Закончив формальные приветствия и водрузив на стол полную кружку пива, Кроу обратился к шулеру:

\- Мистер Дейн, нам нужна ваша консультация.

\- Почему моя? – Скрипнул сухой, словно вечно простуженный голос. - Я не беру учеников и не раскрываю свои секреты, - продолжил мужчина, тасуя колоду карт и безобразно улыбаясь, обнажая отсутствие нескольких передних зубов. 

Увидев его улыбку, Сидни оценил шансы на качество знаний игрока как сомнительные и поморщился. Но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Этот взлохмаченный дед на сегодня был его единственным шансом. 

Он сел за стол напротив шулера и наклонился ближе, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его не услышал никто посторонний, в то время как Кроу и Баберс рядом с ним зорко оглядывался по сторонам:

\- А я и не прошу меня учить. Мне важно знать основы, чтобы убедиться, что я сажусь за стол с честным игроком. Мне нужен механизм защиты. Расскажите, что мне следует знать и я в долгу не останусь, - и он прокатил через стол свернутую купюру.

Взгляд помятого деда просиял и он, глотнув пива, ответил: «Это можно устроить». 

\- Во-первых, убедитесь, что на нем нет украшений. Я говорю не о кольцах, хотя некоторые могут использовать и их для отвлечения вниманий. Чем больше камень привлекает внимание, тем больше вы смотрите не в ту сторону, пока противник незаметно меняет карты. Но я о сложных механизмах подмены карт, картоподатчиках, которые могут быть любых форм и размеров, но обычно крепятся тонкими тросами или ремнями к запястью. Мой вам совет, попросите обнажить руки по локоть, - так вы узнаете есть ли на вашем противнике такое устройство. В моем случае механизм более сложный, - дед отодвинул ворот рубашки, обнажая пересечение тонких тросов в центре груди. 

\- Используйте новые запакованные колоды карт, но даже выбрав такую просветите пару карт в свете свечи, и убедитесь, что там нет каких-либо не сразу заметных символов. Карты могут крапить, натирать, подрезать. Посмотрите на его пальцы. Для крапленых карт важна чувствительность пальцев. Ногти его, скорее всего, будут ухожены, а подушечки пальцев – шлифованы.

\- Играйте в полутьме, так вы избежите отблеска крапления и сократите возможность увидеть вашу карту при раздаче, если карты были натерты воском. Любая глянцевая поверхность для вас – способ раскрыть свои карты. Избегайте зеркал и стекол позади вас – дед продолжал тасовать карты. 

\- Убедитесь, что в игровом заведении нет его сообщника, например, разносчика. Иногда они незаметно подглядывают в ваши карты и определенными словами или жестами дают знать о раскладе другому игроку.

\- Но главное… следите за руками – и он выложил на стол один за другим из колоды 4 туза, тогда как у Сидни в руках оказались одни шестерки. 

Сидни устало прикрыл глаза и беззвучно выругался. Что ж, жизнь свою он, похоже, уже проиграл, даже не успев сесть за стол с противником.


	4. Письма

«Сперва дела – потом эмоции» - так рассудил Сидни еще в понедельник, встретившись с адвокатом для составления завещания. Ведь если порядок поменять местами, неделя будет пустой, грустной и бесперспективной. Теперь, когда Генри и Джеймс Паркеры обеспечены и солидный капитал будет выплачен им по достижению 21 года, можно смело войти в струю чувства долга и обязательств, и вновь не думать о любви.

Он всю неделю посвятил деловым вопросам, пытаясь делать вид, что жизнь идет своим чередом. Рутинные операции, встречи и письма структурировали и разбивали его жизнь на прогнозируемые временные блоки, создавая иллюзию контроля и чувства защищенности. Чем больше был занят день - тем меньше времени на размышления. И все ж, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что за неделю, пожалуй, сделал больше, чем за последние 2 месяца. И если б завтра, в пятницу, над ним не висел дамоклов меч, он вероятно мог бы существенно продвинуться в своем деле, применяя новый опыт как модель управления.

Успеет ли он сегодня зафиксировать свои наблюдения для управляющего? И действительно ли его волнует этот вопрос?

Контрастом с загруженным днем служили пустые ночи. Сна не было. Его охватывало какое-то нервное чувство возбуждения, сменяемое волнами внезапно нахлынувшей паники. Ужас сковывал разум и тело, а унять страх мог только крепкий алкоголь. И засыпая в 5-м часу ночи он неизменно просыпался опустошенным и разбитым, но чувство долга и ответственность быстро возвращали его в строй, когда в голове пульсировала мысль, что ждать осталось не так уж и долго.

Но сегодня все должно быть иначе – завтра ему нужна ясная голова.

Дневное обязательство перед Элизой уже отняло у него два часа времени. Два пустых часа он расхаживал по гостиной с чашкой остывшего чая на глазах у всех. Два часа мило улыбался ее друзьям и знакомым, столь удачно навестившим вдову именно в этот час. Он был рад этой мнимой компании, в тайне радуясь, что не нужно оставаться в этот вечер с ней один на один.

Однако скопление в ее гостиной такого количества жен и вдов говорило о том, что Элиза готовится к маневрам. А значит скоро он услышит от нее, что ОНА выбрала дату ИХ свадьбы. Как ему справиться с этим? Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и обо всем забыть. Что он и сделал, когда каминные часы торжественно отбили час его свободы.

Возвращение в Бедфорд-плейс было тревожным. Осталось так мало времени, а нужно еще так много сделать!

И все же прежде, чем сесть в кабинете за стол, он с ностальгией прошел по пустующим комнатам, словно прощаясь с тем, что останется после него. Дорогие семейные воспоминания. Вещи, хранившие семейные истории. Любимые безделушки Артура, любовно собираемые им в коллекции и расставленные в малой домашней гостиной на втором этаже. Ужасающее количество склянок с мазями и лекарствами, принадлежащих Диане… Беспокойный неустроенный гардероб Тома, выглядевший так, будто туда с трудом запихнули все то изобилие одежды, которое не могло уместиться в Сандитоне в связи с расширением его семьи…

Он должен объяснить все своей семьей. По крайней мере попытаться. Им будут нужны ответы. Ему бы точно были нужны, случись что-либо с кем-нибудь из них. И он устало спустился вниз, чтобы составить письмо Тому. Письмо давалось не легко. Он уже 20 минут смотрел на пустой лист бумаги в попытках составить текст без тени упрека. Но правда была в том, что Том невольно запустил колесо истории, приведшее Сидни к печальному финалу.

Сидни понимал это. И судя по всему это понимала Мэри. Но только не вечный мечтатель Том. Но правда также заключалась в том, что, если брат вдруг все поймет и осознает, второй трагедии в семье не избежать. И потому письмо должно мягко сгладить грани и оставить Тому легкое чувство завершенности. Но как это сделать? Быть честным, но немного скрытным. Впрочем, как всегда.

_«Бедфорт Плейс, Лондон_

_23 сентября 1819 г._

_Мой дорогой брат,_

_Я проиграл свою жизнь безвозвратно. И вынужден проститься раньше времени. Поверь, я ни о чем не жалею, и доведись мне шанс исправить или что-то изменить, я предпочел бы только окунуться в личное семейное счастье. Но не с Элизой. Она давно закрытая книга, а при ближайшем рассмотрении и вовсе выглядит пустым листом._

_Прости, что не смог жениться на миссис Кемпион ради денег. Когда в твоей жизни появляется истинное чувство все остальное уходит на дальний план. Так было и со мной. В попытках прояснить свои чувства и желания я бродил в лабиринте слишком много времени и просто упустил свой шанс на счастье. Но часть меня по-прежнему верила в чудо и ждала._

_Я слишком устал исполнять свой долг и закапывать глубоко внутри свои эмоции. Они подобно вулкану бурлили во мне, готовые выбраться наружу. И каждый божий день я просыпался с мыслью вырваться из оков Лондона и мчаться в Виллингден. Но долг, Элиза, Сандитон и честь семьи вновь прочно заковывали меня в кандалы, заставляя остаться и накрывая отчаянием._

_Встреча в клубе с таинственным господином была словно ответом на мои молитвы. Его слова были знаком свыше. И я грубо ухватился за этот шанс, полностью осознавая все риски и последствия. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей… Но, если ты читаешь это письмо, значит все пошло не так._

_Игра, ставкой в которой будет моя жизнь… Я сам согласился на это._

_Я позаботился о завещании, назначив моими наследниками твоих прекрасных сыновей. Мое дело процветает, и я верю и дальше будет приносить доход под присмотром лорда Бабингтона._

_Я также позаботился о частичном погашении долга перед леди Денем. Мои банкиры подробно проинструктированы о сроках и суммах выплаты, если поручение не будет отозвано мной обратно. Это лишь часть суммы, но лучше, чем ничего. Далее вам придется разбираться самостоятельно. Не злись, не печалься и постарайся меня простить._

_Прошу, расскажи о причинах несчастья Артуру и Диане – у меня нет слов, чтобы объяснить случившееся людям со столь тонкой душевной организацией. И правильнее было бы сказать, что это была дуэль. Но думаю они со временем сами узнают ужасающую правду._

_Береги детей и Мэри – они все, за что стоит бороться в этом мире. Ни деньги, ни власть и ни слава. Теперь я особенно ясно это вижу. Берегите друг друга и лучше отправляйтесь на Антигуа. Скандал рано или поздно утихнет, а в новом месте вы просто сможете быть самими собой без притворства. По-прежнему семьей, которую я так ценю, люблю и уважаю._

_Сидни»_

Часы пробили ровно 8. И он прослушал их торжественную трель. А после достал еще листы и составил записки друзьям.

_«Бедфорт Плейс, Лондон_

_23 сентября 1819 г._

_Мой дорогой Кроу!_

_Ты был прав, это была паршивая идея. И если ты держишь в руках это письмо, то знай, что в подвале Бедфорд-плейс тебя ждет ящик отборного рома. Так выпей же его! Увы, не за мое здоровье…_

_Я благодарен тебе за все. За дружбу, юмор и дельный совет. Но как всегда упрямый я остаюсь при своем мнении и дорого плачу за это._

_Не грусти обо мне. А лучше просто думай, что я уехал на Антигуа. И не намерен возвращаться._

_Береги себя._

_Сидни Паркер»_

Он быстро свернул записку в конверт и залил сургучом, закрывая печатью.

_«Бедфорт Плейс, Лондон_

_23 сентября 1819 г._

_Мой дорогой Бабберс,_

_Вот и свершилось то, чего мы все опасались. Я проиграл. Простите меня за это!_

_Вы как никто другой понимаете, что значит пылать любовью и не иметь шанса на взаимный ответ. То, что начиналось как легкая увеселительная поездка в Сандитон на выходные, изменило и мою, и вашу жизнь. Жаль только, что мои летние приключения в Сандитоне закончились иначе._

_Я желаю вам счастья с вашей молодой женой и очень рад был быть причастным к этому. Для меня было честью быть вашим шафером и вашим другом._

_Я благодарен вам и за согласие принять на себя бремя контроля судьбы моих племенников. Но есть еще один особенный человек, которого я преждевременно покидаю. Шарлотта._

_Она должна жить. У нее вся жизнь впереди. И выходит, что я был лишь одной страницей, как бы мне ни хотелось быть чем-то большим. Так убедитесь же, что в это сложное время она не будет одна. Ваша мудрая жена, возможно, могла бы пригласить мисс Хейвуд составить ей компанию._

_Но я забегаю вперед. И вряд ли вправе давать советы и вмешиваться в вашу жизнь, когда со своей не сумел разобраться._

_Благодарю за все! Вы были хорошим другом._

_Сидни Паркер.»_

Он сложил в стопку три письма и начал четвертое. 

_«Бедфорт Плейс, Лондон_

_23 сентября 1819 г._

_Уважаемый мистер Хейвуд,_

_Мы лично не знакомы и в иных обстоятельствах я бы представился лично, соблюдая все приличия, и обсудил бы с вами возможность возложить на вас заботу. Однако ситуация не требует отлагательства. Если вы читаете это письмо, скорее всего меня уже нет в живых._

_Я был вынужден принять очень важное решение и сдержу свое слово. У меня лишь неделя на завершение дел и потому решения принимаю в спешке. Я уже составил завещание, но остался один важный вопрос, в решении которого, я верю, помочь можете только вы._

_Мой брат Том Паркер отзывался о вас как о рассудительном и скромном человеке и ни раз рассказывал, какую неоценимую помощь вы оказали ему и Мэри при досадном случае с их экипажем. Я также видел, кем выросла ваша дочь Шарлотта Хейвуд, которой я безмерно восхищаюсь и боготворю. Ее доброта, забота и здравый смысл превратили этим летом Сандитон из обычной рыбацкой деревушки в модный светский морской курорт. Я искренне верю, что эти качества были приобретены ею в процессе воспитания и потому считаю вас наиболее подходящим человеком для моей последней просьбы._

_На моем попечении находится богатая наследница плантатора с Антигуа, мисс Джорджиана Лэм. Она сирота и до достижения 21 года, которое придется на 13 ноября 1820 года, ей нужен опекун. Ситуация усложняется тем, что состояние мисс Лэм на сегодня составляет около 107 000 фунтов и этот факт может привлекать сомнительных искателей ее руки. Ей нужна защита и поддержка. И воспитание. К несчастью, воспитательница, с которой мисс Лэм живет в настоящее время, увы, несколько раз демонстрировала неспособность сдержать Джорджиану и привить ей хорошие манеры. И потому я вынужден обратиться к вам, как к достойному и честному человеку._

_На содержание Джорджианы ее отец выделял по 3 000 фунтов в год. Основной капитал в настоящее время сосредоточен на счетах в банках и в доходных ценных бумагах. Список счетов и банков прилагаю отдельным листом. Если вы сохраните текущее распределение капитала, то сможете и дальше обеспечивать доходность в 6,5% годовых. Процентами распоряжайтесь на ваше усмотрение._

_Как опекун вы вправе также назначить себе жалование в 2 000 фунтов, либо отказаться, как это сделал я. Однако принимая во внимание тяжелый характер мисс Лэм я бы рекомендовал вам от жалования не отказываться._

_Это все, что я могу сообщить. Мисс Хейвуд, полагаю, просветит вас по поводу особенностей поведения мисс Лэм в обществе и последствиях ее личной драмы, т.к. они с Джорджианой связаны дружбой._

_P.S. Надеюсь это письмо не придется отправлять, но если вы его все же получите, - не думайте обо мне слишком плохо. Полагаю, вы как никто другой понимаете, какие решения порой приходится принимать для защиты своей семьи._

_С уважением,_

_Сидни Паркер»_

Письмо для мистера Хейвуда, конечно, не могло быть в стороне от мыслей о Шарлотте. И мысль о ней пронзила висок острой спицей, что он почти ощутил физическую боль. Как ей сказать? Как с ней проститься? Он должен это сделать! Но имеет ли он право ей писать?

В порыве отчаянной злости он резким движение смахнул часы с камина. И глядя на то, как маховик тщетно пытался провернуться, увлекая за собой шестеренку, он чувствовал себя таким же беспомощным.

Можно сломать часы, но нельзя остановить время. Оставалось завершить еще одно дело. И он нехотя вернулся за стол и извлек еще один лист бумаги.

~~_«Бедфорт Плейс, Лондон_ ~~

~~_23 сентября 1819 г._ ~~

~~_Миссис Кемпион,_ ~~

~~_Прошу прощения за разочарование, которое доставляю вам своей смертью. Я не смогу присутствовать на свадьбе. И не хочу.»_ ~~

Он зачеркнул написанное и продолжил. Сложно выдавливать из себя слова, когда тебе нечего сказать человеку.

~~_«Я не могу составить ваше счастье и рассматриваю наш союз как рабство. Именно это толкнуло меня искать иные способы помощи брату. Азартные игры. В один из дней я встретил в клубе человека, готового решить разом все финансовые проблемы Тома, и я согласился сыграть с ним в игру, где в случае выигрыша я буду свободен, а в случае проигрыша – мертв.»_ ~~

Он снова зачеркнул написанное, смял бумагу, и отправил ее в огонь. Ему нечего было сказать самому постороннему человеку в его жизни – его невесте Элизе Кемпион. Она все равно узнает о его гибели из светских сплетен и примет ту точку зрения, которую будет диктовать свет. Он не будет писать прощания миссис Кемпион. Есть более важные вещи…

Он глубоко вздохнул, достал новый лист и, смягчившись, ровным почерком начал писать:

_«Моя дорогая Шарлотта…»_


	5. Русская рулетка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну что ж, настал день Х и Сидни встречается с Берингом, чтобы сыграть в русскую рулетку. Глава напряженная. но вы ведь верите в нашего героя, верно?

Гладко выбритый, в новом белье и в лучшем жилете Сидни Паркер вошел в джентельменский клуб ровно в 7 вечера. Что ж, теперь осталось только дождаться Беринга и сесть за карты. 

Еще неделю назад он отправил записку председателю с просьбой предоставить временный пропуск в клуб Александру Берингу. Пришлось соврать, что иностранец ищет тир, где можно практиковать навыки в стрельбе даже находясь в отпуске. А как иначе можно б было объяснить возможные последствия?

Сидни подошел к администратору и уточнил, прибыл ли в клуб его гость, и веря слухам о непунктуальности русских был удивлен, что гость его уже прибыл и ожидал теперь в оружейном зале. 

Войдя в оружейную Сидни не сразу его узнал: ожидая увидеть ярко красный мундир, он недоуменно взирал на мужчину в цивильном платье. Что ж, второй сюрприз за сегодня. 

Виц-мундир Беринга из добротного темно-зеленого сукна, ладно скроенный по фигуре, отличался от штатской одежды лишь эполетами с кистями на плечах и золотой вышивкой на воротнике-стойке. Подмышкой Беринг сжимал два деревянных футляра, инкрустированных мозаикой из ценных пород дерева, говоря, что внутри хранится довольно ценное оружие. Он был в высоких сапогах с кистями и сжимал в руке фуражку, из которой чуть-чуть выставлялись сложенные внутрь белые перчатки. Волосы определенно были стрижены по сравнению с прошлым разом, но ничто не выдавало, что он сделал это сегодня. Казалось, для иностранца это был обыденный день! И это очень смущало. Беринг определенно не собирался сегодня умирать.

Обменявшись крепким рукопожатием мужчины поприветствовали друг друга и отправились в тир. Там Беринг распаковал свои деревянные футляры и вынул на свет два прекрасных дуэльных пистолета. Он протянул Сидни пистолет с номером 1 и с любопытством смотрел как тот будет справляться с оружием. 

Мельком взглянув на гусара Паркер зажал горлышко пороховницы, перевернул, нажал на клапан, затем отсыпал отмеренный порох в дуло. Закинув свинцовый шарик в отверстие, он вставил в дуло шомпол и постучал молоточком, загоняя пулю в ствол. Затем уверенно откинув курок, он вставил капсюль, и уже заряженный пистолет протянул Берингу. Он определенно знал, как обращаться с оружием. 

Когда был заряжен второй пистолет мужчины встали рядом напротив мишеней и выстрелили. Беринг попал в самый центр, Сидни рядом, но не так метко. Но меткость его возрастала от раза к разу, и когда пистолеты были заряжены в четвертый раз он показал результат, равный Берингу. 

Тогда ротмистр уложил дуэльные пистолеты обратно в кофр и открыл ящик поменьше, извлекая из него немного странный пистолет. 

\- Изобретение американского оружейника Уиллера, опытный образец, выпущен в прошлом году – прокомментировал Беринг. - Приобрел его на Кавказе этой весной. Он не очень удобен для частой стрельбы, но отлично справляется с мишенями на близком расстоянии… Что нам и надо. Или вы предпочитаете другое оружие?  
Сидни взял в руку тяжелый пистолет. Он впервые держал в руках такой тип оружия. Удобная рукоять красного дерева с металлической вязью, короткий ствол, вращающийся барабан… Красивый и смертоносный. Произведение искусства по сравнению с тем, что он ранее видел. Новый вид пистолета был ему на руку – когда все случится, могут подумать, что это был несчастный случай…

\- Нет, меня все устраивает. – Ответил он бесцветным голосом и протянул пистолет Берингу. Гусар взял его, вставил непривычного вида патроны, развернулся правым боком, прицелился и нажал на курок. Оглушительный звук и море дыма, а на месте мишени – зияющая дыра. 

Сидни обреченно сглотнул. Это не шутки. Это действительно происходит. Сколько ему осталось жить? Час? Два? Меньше?

\- Ваша очередь. Попробуйте, - бесстрастно произнес Беринг и протянул Сидни оружие. 

Руки предательски дрожали, но Сидни смирил свой страх. Он твердо принял пистолет, развернулся, прицелился. Курок поддался мягче, чем в дуэльном пистолете, а выстрел был точнее. Прекрасное оружие. Случись это в иных обстоятельствах он бы с удовольствием пополнил подобным свою коллекцию. Сейчас же об этом не может быть и речи. 

Меткость и в этот раз его не подвела – пуля попала в самый центр. 

\- Вы любите стрелять, мистер Паркер? – праздно поинтересовался иностранец, принимая у Сидни оружие. 

\- Нет. Я стреляю довольно редко. Только здесь, в клубе, в компании друзей. И иногда на охоте. Но я, поверьте, этого не люблю.

\- Но вы довольно метки. Это редко встречается среди тех, кто не увлекается стрельбой всерьез и надолго. 

\- К чему все эти вопросы? Мы с вами здесь не для светской беседы. – Довольно грубо ответил Сидни.

\- Вы правы. – произнес Беринг с легкой улыбкой. - Ценю деловой подход. Тогда прошу, пройдемте в игровую. – И прихватив с собой два футляра Беринг двинулся в холл.

При входе в частную игровую комнату Сидни осмотрелся по сторонам. Он и раньше бывал в этом зале, но теперь неизменно прокручивал в голове ценные указания шулера. Подальше от окон, зеркал и любых отражающих поверхностей. Что ж, стол, накрытый зеленым сукном, стоял в центре зала. Бутылка вина и бокалы стояли на столе – до начала игры от нее надо будет избавиться. Люстра с 6 свечами свисала над игровым столом, тускло освещая пространство, и потому на самом столе стоял дополнительный канделябр на 3 свечи - Сидни погасил 2 из них и освещение стало еще более приглушенным.

Когда противники сели друг напротив друга и им на подносе принесли на выбор несколько колод и каждый из них выбрал по 3. На этом их оставили одних.   
\- Скажите, мистер Паркер, вы садились за стол на этой неделе? – с интересом спросил Беринг, разливая вино по бокалам. 

\- Нет. - Сидни вспоминая слова старого шулера вдруг начал с интересом смотреть на его противника: ни колец, ни ухоженных ногтей, ни полировки.

\- Боялись спугнуть удачу? – и левая бровь гусара поползла в верх.

\- Нет. Я был занят. Мне нужно было завершить дела до… - Сидни неопределенно махнул рукой. 

Отпив из бокала Беринг откинулся на спинку стула, положил щиколотку на колено, и явно забавляясь произнес:  
\- Я вижу в вас, мистер Паркер, некоторую искушенность в вопросах игры. Что будет следующим шагом? Вы предложите нам раздеться?

\- Вообще-то да, - смущенно произнес Сидни, пряча глаза, - я хотел попросить вас об этом. Мне нужно убедиться, что вы чисты. 

\- Что ж, ваше право. – Он поставил пустой бокал на стол, встал, снял сюртук, жилет и начал стягивать рубашку. Сидни параллельно с ним делал то же самое. 

Раздетый по пояс гусар медленно обернулся на 360 градусов, демонстрируя, что никаких устройств на нем нет. И Сидни увидел глубокие шрамы, сопровождающие военного человека. На руках и предплечье были длинные четкие порезы – должно быть от сабли. В левой руке и в грудине были видны следы от пуль. А вдоль спины виднелось несколько мелких отметин – шрапнель. Сидни чувствовал себя неуютно. 

Когда обе стороны продемонстрировали свою честность – вновь облачились в рубашки. Однако Сидни предпочел закатать рукава по локоть и Беринг, глядя на него, зеркально сделал то же самое. А после без тоста каждый из них залпом выпил по бокалу вина.

Первые 4 колоды разыграли с обычными ставками. 

\- Мы так и будет ходить вокруг да около и гонять туда-сюда по 200 фунтов? – небрежно спросил Беринг, но бросил острый взгляд на Сидни. – Не пора ли перейти к действительно стоящим ставкам?

\- Если вы этого желаете. – тихо ответил Сидни, разливая остатки вина по бокалам. Он встал и отнес пустую бутылку в другой конец зала, ближе к двери. – Однако, я знаю, ради чего играю я. Но не имею ни малейшего представления, что нужно вам. 

\- О, вы о ставке? Я кавалерист и для меня особую ценность представляет только лошадь. Готовы поставить на кон свою лошадь, мистер Паркер?  
\- Конечно, если вы того желаете. 

Мужчины обменялись расписками, и Беринг объяснил правила, заряжая пистолет. 

\- Мы разыгрываем партию. И тот, кто проиграл, нажимает на курок. Один раз! Без самодурства. Независимо от результата выстрела выигравшая сторона имеет право забрать расписку противника. Если дело закончится плачевно, то выигравший забирает расписку еще и свою. Если стреляющему повезет и выстрел будет холостым, мы вправе продолжить игру, если обе стороны придут к этому соглашению. В любом случае, никто в этом клубе не должен знать о правилах игры и о причинах, к ней побудившей. 

Гусар высыпал все пули, вставил только одну и раскрутил барабан. После остановки барабана он бережно уложил пистолет в центр стола, рядом с колодой. Он залпом выпил остатки вина и начала тасовать колоду. 

С начала игры Сидни терял концентрацию. Пистолет в центре стола не давал сосредоточиться. Он бездумно крыл карты более высокой картой при наличии более мелких козырей, но осознавал это не сразу. Пульсирующая фантомная боль в виске уже подкрадывалась к его сознанию, а капля пота, стекающая со лба, говорила о чрезмерном напряжении. Он испытывал жажду, но пить вино не хотел. 

Его противник, напротив, был довольно спокоен. Он долго раздумывал над каждым ходом, глядя в свои карты, вальяжно откидывался на спинку стула, менял позы и, казалось, был погружен в себя. Его светлые голубые глаза, обычно дружелюбные, теперь представляли собой острые стрелы, словно он пристраивал пути защиты на несколько шагов вперед, но делал это только из чистого азарта. 

«Победитель во всем» - подумал Сидни и вспомнил другие жесткие голубые глаза. Элизы. О, эти двое определенно нашли бы общий язык с их стремлением побеждать всегда и во всем. 

Его рассеянный взгляд бродил по лицу ротмистра в попытке понять, что он думает и каковы его шансы, когда тот будто очнулся, сбросил одну из карт и потянулся к последней карте колоды. «Что ж, вот и финал» - подумал Сидни. Настало время вскрывать свои карты. И глядя на четкую комбинацию Беринга, Сидни понял, что он проиграл. 

Он медленно встал, надел жилет и застегнул его на все пуговицы. Прикрепил цепочку часов и положил их в отдельный карман. Надел сюртук и глядя на свое отражение в далеком окне не фоне черной ночи, расправил воротник и поправил галстук. По крайней мере его найдут в достойном виде. 

В кармане сюртука он нащупал лист бумаги и осторожно извлек его. Письмо Шарлотте. Прощальное письмо Шарлотте. Сидни поцеловал его, закрыл глаза, еще раз все обдумывая, и протянул его своему партнеру.

\- Ротмистр, последняя просьба. Я прошу утром отправить это письмо.

\- Это письмо вашей невесте? – спросил Беринг, оценивающе глядя на Сидни. 

\- Нет, это письмо моей любимой, - он еще раз настойчиво протянуло письмо и гусар принял его с легким поклоном. 

\- И что же вы говорите своей любимой, если не секрет?

\- Правду, - просто ответил Сидни. – Мне нечего скрывать. Но я должен сказать ей «Прощай», раз судьба не дала нам шанс быть вместе. – На этом он грустно улыбнулся. 

А после залпом выпил последний бокал. Встал прямо, расправил плечи, гордо поднял голову, приставил ствол к виску и нажал на курок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение уже скоро...


	6. Искупление

У правого уха лязгнул механизм, но выстрела не прозвучало. Время словно замедлилось. Он чувствовал, что отнял пистолет от виска и смотрел на него безумными глазами, словно видел первый раз. Первой мыслью было, что с оружием что-то не так и он резким взмахом вновь вернулся к виску и выстрелил. Опять тишина. Только резко сорвавшаяся с места фигура гусара, хватавшая его руку с невиданной силой.

\- Довольно! Вы что убить себя хотите? – разъяренный Беринг выхватил у Сидни пистолет. – Не испытывайте судьбу! – Гусар направил оружие в пустую бутылку на другом конце комнаты и нажал курок почти не целясь - бутылка рассыпалась в дребезги. 

На шум сбежались люди, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. В комнате все еще пахло порохом и стояла зловещая тишина, а две мужских фигуры лицом к лицу стояли и не двигались.

\- Прошу прощения, господа! – рассмеялся Беринг. – Иначе нельзя было привлечь ваше внимание и заказать новую бутылку! А лучше две! Обещаю, стрелять больше не буду. Патроны кончились. – Он поднял в верх две руки, демонстрируя, что сдается. 

Группа сбежавшихся джентльменов расслабилась. У входа волной прокатился неуверенный смех. 

\- Сэр, в этой комнате нельзя стрелять и приносить сюда оружие. Все упражнения по стрельбе производятся только в зоне тира. Прошу, сдайте оружие. Вы сможете забрать его на выходе. 

Беринг кивнул и протянул пистолет, держа его на вытянутых руках открытыми ладонями.

\- Мистер Паркер, вы в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил администратор, прежде чем взять оружие у гостя. 

Бледный Сидни кивнул и ответил. 

\- Да, но мне надо выпить. – Он расправил фалды и сел.

Вечерний администратор клуба кивнул в ответ и вышел за двери. Толпа к тому времени уже рассосалась.

Пока несли выпивку в комнате напряженно молчали. Сидни сидел, тупо глядя в даль, а Беринг все еще стоял рядом и не двигался, лишь левый сапог нетерпеливо отстукивал дробь. 

Когда что официант покинул комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, гусар резко развернулся и пристально посмотрел Сидни. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но понял, что его собеседник в трансе. Пришлось потрясти его за плечо, прежде чем всучить в руки бокал с рубиновой жидкостью. 

\- Прошу прощения за это испытание, – его рука все еще покоилась на плече Сидни, а взгляд проникал в самую душу. - Мне нужно было убедиться, что вы достойный человек и держите слово, прежде чем ввязываться в решение вашей проблемы. Мне важно было знать, что ради любви вы действительно готовы идти до конца. 

Сидни поднял на него не видящий взгляд, а Беринг продолжил. 

\- Я не самодур, как вы, должно быть, подумали, но глубоко несчастный человек. Меня не забавляют кровавые игры. Да в прочем и ничто остальное на свете. Я слишком устал, чтобы находить в чем либо удовольствие. Я пуст. И уже довольно давно. 

Он медленными шагами подошел к краю стола и зажег от огарка две свечи. Затем взял расписку Сидни и медленно поднес к огню, глядя как корчится бумага под натиском пламени.

\- Ваша лошадь мне не нужна. Мне вообще ничего от вас не нужно. Напротив, вы оказали мне неоценимую услугу и позволили вновь поверить в жизнь и… в любовь. – Он грустно улыбнулся и бросил почти сгоревший лист на поднос.

\- Вы первый человек, который довел игру до конца. Хоть это чуть не стоило вам жизни! Обычно игроки, согласившиеся на это, не приходили в назначенный день и час, либо слезно просили сжалиться над ними, или того хуже – направляли пистолет на меня. Но как я говорил, это экспериментальное оружие. Его мало кто видел. И уж точно никто не провел с ним больше времени, чем я. А я знаю одну его особенность! – Беринг стукнул костяшками пальцев по столу и начал бродить по комнате, нервно прикасаясь к безделушкам, украшавшим зал. Речь его стала четкой и неторопливой, словно он тщательно подбирал каждое слово. - Если вставить в пистолет одну только пулю, а после раскрутить барабан, то пуля своим весом остановит барабан так, что первые 2-3 выстрела будут пустыми, и только к 3 или 4-му пуля попадает в дуло. Так что я не собирался никого убивать. А только проверял вашу твердость. И тест этот вы блестяще прошли!

В голове Сидни слова отдавались далеким эхом, словно во сне. И все, что он видел сейчас перед собой, это образ Шарлотты. Обеспокоенные глаза в свете свечей. Тот самый образ, который настиг его после разрушительного заявления, что он вынужден обручиться с миссис Кемпион. Он и сейчас преследовал его и словно упрекал, что Сидни совсем не так переписал свою историю. То, что задумывалось им как попытка приблизиться хоть на шаг к Шарлотте могло перечеркнуть ВСЕ и навсегда разлучить его с ней. Каким глупцом он был! Он чуть не пустил себе пулю в лоб, поддавшись на уговоры постороннего человека! На что он вообще надеялся?

Злость капля за каплей наполняла его, приводя в чувства. Адреналин, господствовавший в теле, больно бил по вискам. Хотелось бежать, драться, сражаться. Делать хоть что-нибудь! И он болезненно сжал кулаки до хруста пальцев, следя за гусаром одним лишь взглядом, как за добычей. Если этот наглец произнесет еще хоть слово, он точно не сможет сдержаться и врежет ему в его беспристрастный лик. Однако Беринг к нему не приближался, и до Сидни постепенно начал доходить смысл сказанных слов. Секрет. Пустой выстрел. Не пытался никого убивать. Проверял. Тест. Прошли…

\- Что? – неуверенно произнес Сидни, гордо поднимая голову.

\- Мистер Паркер, вы мне нравитесь. Вы сильный человек. И переживете… это. – Он небрежно кивнул на стол. - Вы мужественно сели за стол, зная, что ставки очень высоки и от смерти вы не застрахованы. И сделали это не от отчаянья погасить долги и не из пустого азарта, а во весьма веской причине – ради любви. И я как никто другой ценю это.   
Вы счастливый человек, мистер Паркер. Ваша любовь жива, и вы все еще можете ее вернуть. Мне повезло гораздо меньше...   
София… - он мечтательно произнес ее имя, словно смакуя. - Эта чертова мода убила ее! Ну кто, скажите, решится выйти на 20-градусный мороз в легком муслиновом платье в ветреном Санкт-Петербурге? А между тем молодые барышни сознательно мочили платья, оформляя складки, и в таком виде выезжали на светские мероприятия! Включая Софию и мою сестру. 

Сестра всегда отличалась крепким здоровьем и лишь немного простыла, а вот София… София умерла. Ее не стало 7 декабря 1812 года, за 2 недели до моего возвращения из лазарета, где я провел почти 3 месяца после бородинских ранений. Вы видели шрамы. – Беринг вяло махнул рукой. 

\- Порой мне кажется, что она пожертвовала своей жизнью ради меня, - он продолжал бродить по комнате. - Видите ли, я суеверен. И с детства воспитывался в традициях мистицизма. Верю в тайные знаки и предзнаменования. 

Я был сильно ранен в Бородинском сражении. 3 пули угодило в меня и одна из них – прямо в грудь. – Беринг стукнул себя в грудину, а на глазах появились слезы. – В обычных условиях я бы погиб на месте, но свершилось чудо и именно эта рана оказалась не опасной. Но какой ценой! София защитила меня!   
Под ментиком, в нагрудном кармане, со мной всегда была книга, что подарила мне София до войны. «Максимы» Ларошфуко. Строки о любви. Они утешали меня в пути и питали мои чувства к ней. Я неизменно сравнивал все высказывания поэта с ее образом и лелеял надежду на скорую встречу. Как закладку в книге использовал медальон с ее миниатюрой. Таким образом, она всегда была со мной… Я читал ей стихи, рассказывал ей, засыпая, как прошел мой день, где я, какие города и страны посещаю и что бы ей могло понравиться в этой местности.   
В тот день книга также покоилась под формой и это спасло мне жизнь…

Он вытащил сверток и бережно развернул его, открывая взору алую карманную книгу и медальон, пробитые ровным круглым следом насквозь. И то, что было медальоном, изображало теперь женский торс в белом шелковом платье, но… без головы. 

\- Пуля протаранила книгу и медальон, впившись в мое ребро на самой поверхности. О, если б не эти препятствия, она бы угодила прямо в сердце. К несчастью, пуля повредила медальон – единственный образ моей Софии. И теперь с каждым днем ее образ все больше исчезает из моей памяти. И я с ужасом жду того дня, когда я не буду помнить, как она выглядела. И хотя прошло уже более 5 лет, я до сих пор не могу поверить в ее нелепую смерть, и думаю, что, если бы не этот случай, она, возможно, была бы сейчас жива.   
И каждый день я виню себя за то, что остался жив. И с радостью бы обменялся с ней жизнью! О, если бы только это было возможно! Но я как никто другой понимаю, что сделать, увы, ничего нельзя. Я не могу ее отпустить, хоть и понимаю, что моя агония безнадежна. 

Беринг нежно провел кончиками пальцев по портрету и закрыл глаза, пытаясь возродить в памяти любимый образ. 

\- Так что, мистер Паркер, берегите свою любовь. Говорите, что действительно чувствуете, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ваша любовь жива и все, что отделяет вас от нее, это всего лишь деньги. Я дам их вам в память о моей Софии и буду знать, что выполнил свой долг перед ее памятью, ведь все хорошее, что есть во мне, сформировалось лишь под ее влиянием. Только благодаря памяти о ней я остался человеком…– и Беринг настойчиво протянул Сидни расписку, согласно которой банк Лондона обязуется выплатить предъявителю 80 000 фунтов. 

Сидни несмело взял лист бумаги и развернул его, читая словно чужое завещание. 

\- Но почему вы делаете это? Вы не обязаны. Ведь это слишком большие деньги. Я не могу это принять!

\- Я так хочу. И этого хотела бы София. Она всегда была столь романтична и добра, пытаясь осчастливить всех вокруг. И я поклялся на ее могиле, что найду действительно любящих друг друга людей и помогу им соединиться в память о ней.

Беринг отпил вино прямо из бутылки и продолжил. 

\- К тому же я чрезвычайно богат. За 5 лет, что я пробыл на Кавказе, я не потратил ни рубля из собственных средств. Военных в ранге содержит государство, а человеку без желания жить и не на что тратить. Так что фонды остались нетронуты. 

Я все равно бы потратил их на благотворительность. Так пусть же вам они принесут реальную пользу. Вы еще можете переписать свою историю. Так сделайте это! – Он поднял бутылку в воздух, словно произнося тост, и вновь прислонился к горлышку, отпивая прямо из бутылки. 

Сидни смущенно отпил из своего бокала и поставил его на стол. Сомнения все еще его не покидали. 

\- Но ротмистр, как я могу отблагодарить вас? И как вернуть вам эту сумму? Не сомневайтесь, я ее верну!

Беринг облокотился на спинку стула Сидни и приблизил свое лицо, глядя Сидни прямо в глаза.

\- Ответьте честно на пару вопросов. – И продолжил, когда Сидни кивнул.

\- Чем заняты ваши мысли, когда вы находитесь в одиночестве?

\- Шарлотта, - растерянно ответил Сидни.

\- Выжили бы вы с Шарлоттой на необитаемом острове?

\- Безусловно. И смею сказать, она быстрее меня нашла бы выход или укрытие, - и легкая улыбка скользнула по губам. 

\- Какого цвета глаза у вашей Шарлотты?

\- Карие, - ответил Сидни, не понимаю к чему этот вопрос.

\- А какого цвета глаза ваших детей, которые являются вам в мечтах?

\- Карие, - ответил смягчившись Сидни. Он опустил глаза, а на губах заиграла понимающая улыбка. 

\- Это все, что вам нужно знать о будущем, мистер Паркер. Я был прав. Это любовь! – и Беринг приложил ладонь к груди Сидни. – А это – всего лишь деньги. – он небрежно кивнул на лист бумаги, который Сидни все еще держал в руках. 

\- Так выпьем же за любовь, мистер Паркер. – Беринг игриво подмигнул, наполняя бокалы.

\- Зовите меня Сидни.

\- А вы зовите меня Александр. – И выпив бокал до дна Беринг протянул Сидни руку. - Прощайте, Сидни. Желаю счастья вам и вашей возлюбленной. И удачи. А мне после наделанного здесь шума похоже придется убраться из Лондона как можно скорее. 

Беринг сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода, когда неожиданно развернулся и сказал:

\- Но обещайте мне, что одну из ваших с Шарлоттой дочерей вы назовете Софией!

\- Обещаю! А сына я назову Александр.

Искренняя улыбка коснулась глаз иностранца, но произнес в ответ он лишь привычные светские слова:

\- Как вам будет угодно.


	7. Рассвет

Проведя в игровой в одиночестве еще 10-15 минут Сидни вышел на улицу и вдохнул свежий воздух. Влажный запах листвы. Похоже ночью шел дождь, но в клубе этого он не слышал. Осень уже вступала в свои права, но только сейчас он понял, что на деревьях полно желтых листьев. Как он пропустил это? Ведь только вчера, казалось, город преследовал летний зной, и запертый в каменном мешке родного дома он чувствовал себя усталым и постаревшим настолько, что был готов проститься с жизнью без сожалений и тревог. 

Каким-то чудом ему удалось пережить эту ночь. Глаза слипались, хотелось спать, но в то же время его преследовало сильное чувство возбуждения. Идеи, планы, перемены – все то, что он привык откладывать на потом, считая, что у него впереди еще полно времени. Но эта ночь, какой бы ужасной она ни была, все же заставила сложить на весы все «ЗА» и «Против», взвесить и сделать выбор. 

Курить не хотелось. Пить тоже. Только смотреть вперед широко открытыми глазами. 

Каким-то образом эта ночь его очистила. Отмела все лишнее, дав истинную цель в жизни. Шарлотта. Ее счастье и любовь. Несмотря ни на что. Вопреки всему. Во что бы то стало. 

Однако эта ночь дала и нечто более вещественное. Расписка Беринга, которую он сжимал в руке, решает махом многие его проблемы. Долг Тома погашен и руки Сидни развязаны от пут. По крайней мере в финансовых вопросах. 

Он оглянулся по сторонам, всматриваясь в тускло горящие верхние окошки особняков напротив. Булыжная мостовая, резные решетки с наконечниками в виде стрел – все это словно указывало путь в одном направлении – к реке. В иное время он решил бы прогуляться, подумать и привести голову в порядок. Но не сегодня - район в округе был не спокойным. Нет смысла лишний раз рисковать или испытывать судьбу, как говорил Беринг. И Сидни нанял один из экипажей, ожидающих у входа, и отправился в Бедфорд-плейс. 

Он первым делом вошел в кабинет и сжег в камине все написанные по столь трагическому поводу письма. И глядя как огонь с аппетитом сжирает так тяжело давшиеся ему строки Сидни наконец испытал облегчение. Все обошлось. Он жив, здоров и полон решимости. 

Он удивленно взглянул на часы на каминной полке, когда они пробили 5 утра. Что ж, слуги очевидно нашли замену механизму, безжалостно разбитому им всего день назад. Время продолжало свой бег. Ровный ход часов успокаивал, словно говоря, что жизнь идет своим чередом и все наладится.

Завтра будет новый день и новый вызов. Элиза. Он должен найти способ обойти это препятствие открыто, честно и навсегда. 

Устало потерев глаза Сидни сел за стол и написал две записки - Бабингтон и Кроу должны узнать рано утром, что с ним все в порядке. Спешно запечатав конверты, он оставил их на подносе для почты – их заберут и доставят примерно через 3 часа. И устало оглянувшись на пустой холл и коридор, которые постепенно стали заливаться призрачным предрассветным светом, он поднялся на верх. Он умылся, разделся и лег спать, намереваясь проспать до обеда.

\----

Столь предсказуемый туман в голове Сидни Паркера сделал свое дело: он даже не подозревал, что пара острых глаз следила за ним до самого входа в карету.

Когда карета двинулась, увозя Сидни Паркера в сторону дома, Беринг, а это был именно он, вышел из тени и затушил сигарету каблуком сапога. Он взглядом проводил экипаж до поворота и после нырнул обратно в клуб. 

Забрав на стойке администратора свой пистолет и пристально глянув служащему прямо в глаза, он понял, что именно этот человек ему нужен. И наклонившись почти к самому уху администратора Беринг прошептал:

-Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что все, что произошло сегодня в игровой комнате должно остаться тайной? Русская рулетка – игра не для слабонервных. Не каждый осмелится сыграть в нее так, как мистер Паркер. 

Администратор нервно кивнул, но расслабился, когда Беринг подмигнул ему и дважды стукнув по стойке оставил под своей ладонью свернутую купюру. Затем ротмистр развернулся на каблуках, натянул фуражку и быстрым шагом направился к двери. Теперь он был спокоен: завтра весь Лондон будет шептаться о том, в какую игру сыграл мистер Сидни Паркер. 

На полпути Беринг остановился, словно размышляя еще о чем-то, но тряхнул головой и продолжил свой путь. Будь что будет, если судьбе так угодно. Он сделал все, чтобы помочь Сидни Паркеру, а как тот будет уговаривать девушку вновь поверить ему, - уже не его забота. 

Он снова сделал два четких шага, но вновь остановился и зарычал. Нет, дело нельзя оставлять завершенным на половину. Но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с судьбой и вмешиваться? Ему нужна была уверенность в его решении. И потому, когда он вернулся к стойке администратора, из его уст прозвучал неожиданный вопрос:

\- В игровом зале есть игральные кости?

\- Нет, сэр. Это джентльменский клуб. Здесь играют в игры иного порядка. 

\- Ясно… - процедил сквозь зубы недовольный Беринг. Но тут же достал из кармана монету и подбросил ее. – Орел или решка?

\- Орел, сэр…

\- Что ж, вы выиграли. Орел. И это значит «да»… Монета ваша, а я кажется забыл кое-что в игровом зале… 

Он вернулся в пустую комнату, где все еще тускло догорали свечи, достал из кармана письмо и небрежно бросил его под стул, на котором ранее сидел Сидни Паркер. Что ж, иногда судьбе нужно помочь. И что может быть большим стимулом простить и принять дорогого тебе человека, как не его мнимая смерть? 

\- Надеюсь, что барышня сильна здоровьем, - неуверенно прошептал он, задул свечу и навсегда покинул джентльменский клуб и Лондон. 

___

Он проснулся в половине второго и с улыбкой встретил субботний день. Крепкий чай и плотный завтрак – то, что нужно, чтобы составить планы на день. Сначала отправиться в банк с распиской Беринга и запустить процесс перевода средств на счета Сандитона – сумма большая и на это потребуется не один день. Затем к Бабингтону и Кроу – рассказать о событиях прошлой ночи и попросить совета, как решить вопрос с Элизой. 

Но планам не суждено было сбыться. Поздний завтрак был прерван краткой запиской Элизы «Немедленно придите ко мне». Без приветствий, учтивости и обращений. Случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Небрежно скомкав обеденную салфетку и бросив ее на стол, он разочарованно пошел на верх одеваться. И через 15 минут садился в экипаж, застегнутый на все пуговицы. 

Учтивый чай в доме Элизы длился 10 минут. Он молчал. Она молчала. Ему было нечего сказать. А ей, напротив, хотелось узнать очень многое. По Лондону полдня бродили слухи, но глядя на его невозмутимый вид Элиза не могла поверить, что это действительно правда. Наконец, отставив пустую чашку в сторону, она обратила к нему пытливый взгляд и вкрадчиво спросила:

\- Я слышала у вас выдалась ночь с приключениями?

\- С чего вы это взяли? Я провел ночь в джентльменском клубе. – Ему не хотелось начинать с ней разговор до того, как он обсудит стратегию поведения с Бабингтоном. И хотя друг его никогда не был в ситуации, когда необходимо было расторгнуть помолвку, его здравый смысл и безупречные манеры могли подсказать, как поступить и что сделать. 

Элиза нахмурилась. Он явно что-то скрывал и недоговаривал, а потому сняв с себя личину безупречной светской леди она сменила тон и сказала:

\- Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, а спрошу прямо. До меня дошли слухи, что сегодня ночью вы стрелялись… Это правда?

Сидни закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем кратко ответить «Да». 

Смесь беспокойства, явного интереса и романтической отваги отразилась на лице миссис Кемпион прежде, чем она спросила:

\- Это была дуэль? Из-за меня? – ее широко открытые голубые глаза подернулись легким блеском.

\- Нет. – Сидни опять был краток. 

\- Из-за кого-то другого? – Она немного отстранилась, но глаза по-прежнему были расширены от удивления.

\- Нет, это была не дуэль. Это было пари. Русская рулетка. Я ввязался в это, чтобы решить ситуацию Тома. 

\- Но вы могли погибнуть! – воскликнула Элиза. 

\- Я знаю. Но мне было все равно. Моя жизнь не принадлежит мне…

\- Вы действительно настолько несчастны… со мной, что готовы были пожертвовать жизнью?

\- Увы, да, миссис Кемпион. Я обманывал себя, что все может быть иначе. Но по правде говоря я чувствую себя загнанным зверем. Каждый день начинается с отрицания моих желаний и стремлений в попытке угодить вам и соответствовать вашим стандартам. Я устал. Меня гложет чувство вины, что я причинил боль дорогому мне человеку. И все, о чем я могу думать, это как все исправить. У нас с вами разное представление о том, что такое брак и семья. Я не смогу сделать вас счастливой. И прошу отпустить меня. 

\- Сидни, я… - Она замолчала, собираясь с мыслями. - Я никогда не хотела сделать тебя несчастным. И даже подумать не могла, что все может зайти так далеко! Я думала, что наше прошлое и переменившиеся обстоятельства сделают свое дело. Что ты полюбишь меня. Снова. И мы будем счастливы. Ни больше, ни меньше, чем остальные пары в Лондоне. 

\- Миссис Кемпион, я уже не тот человек, которым был десять лет назад. У меня другие чувства и стремления. И прошлая ночь особенно хорошо прояснила это. Я больше не согласен на компромиссы и не хочу мучить ни вас, ни себя. Я буду честен с вами. Мое сердце занято. Отпустите меня. Наш союз не доставит вам счастья. А вы заслуживаете счастья не менее всех остальных. Вы молоды и красивы и встретите еще своего человека. Но это не я. И вы, надеюсь, это понимаете. 

Элиза встала, обошла диван и подошла к окну, отгибая кружевную занавеску. На улице было оживленно: экипажи, едущие в обе стороны, прогуливающиеся пары, семьи с детьми. Жизнь была так близко и все же отделялась от нее тонким стеклом. Всегда так было. Он хотела быть частью этого, но почему-то всегда была сторонним наблюдателем. Как и теперь.

\- Что ж, Сидни. Ты прав. Я пыталась заменить жизнь мечтами и представлениями других людей. Я освобождаю тебя от данного слова. Завтра в газете появится заявление об отмене помолвки. – И обернувшись к нему и глядя ему в глаза она произнесла довольно мягким и печальным голосом. - Прости, Сидни. Я желаю тебе счастья. Ты свободен. – И грустно улыбнулась.

\- Благодарю, миссис Кемпион. Завтра я смогу опять дышать… Я тоже желаю вам счастья. Прощайте. 

Он поклонился и вышел. 

Элиза взглядом проводила его до двери, затем коротко вздохнула и улыбнулась. Итак, что мы имеем? Она опять осталась одна. Надеждам на тихое семейное счастье не суждено было сбыться. И хотя было неприятно ощущать, как дерзкое новое поколение наступает ей на пятки, она все еще молода и красива. Ее капитал от этой сделки не пострадал. Она по-прежнему уважаема в свете. Осталось занять чем-то эти два часа времени в четверг с 3 до 5. Что ж, она сделает это довольно быстро. 

Досадно, что она так и не привезла его в поместье и не познакомила с детьми. Но сейчас это даже к лучшему. Однако дети растут и скоро им понадобится и мужское внимание. А значит пора вновь подумать о замужестве и поиски лучше начинать сейчас, пока юные дебютантки не наводнили Лондон.

Как поступить? Что лучше сделать? Остаться сейчас в Лондоне и наносить визиты? Или отправиться в Париж и быть самой модной леди в сезон? Решение не из легких. Это нужно обдумать. 

\---

Выходя от Элизы он облегченно вздохнул. Дело сделано. Завтра объявление появится в газете, и он сможет умчаться к Шарлотте. Как лучше ей сообщить о своей свободе? Письмом или визитом?

И вдруг его осенило, что письмо для Шарлотты он носил отдельно – его не было в общей стопке писем, которую он сжег. Где оно? 

Он заскочил в экипаж, крикнув «В Бедфорд плейс» и почти на ходу выпрыгнул из кареты, когда прибыл к дому. 

Обыскав вчерашний сюртук, он понял, что письма там нет. Восстанавливая события вчерашней ночи, он вспомнил, что передавал его Берингу. Куда письмо делось потом? Гусар унес его с собой или оно осталось в клубе? Сначала он проверит в клубе, потом будет разыскивать Беринга по адресу, куда высылали приглашение в клуб! 

Однако карты судьбы вновь были перемешаны и в клубе его уверили, что письмо, оставленное на игровом столе, еще утром отправили адресату. 

\- 6 часов! – обреченно прошептал Сидни. 

6 часов разделяло его и почтовую карету.


	8. Погоня за тенью

Быстро нацарапав в клубе записки лорду Бабингтону и Кроу о своем отъезде, а также составив письмо редактору газеты с желанием взять на себя расходы по публикации объявления миссис Кемпион, Сидни уже через 15 минут был в карете, мчавшейся в Виллингден. И устало потирая глаза он был рад, что успел заехать с распиской в банк до встречи с Элизой. Процесс запущен. Осталось только подождать. 

Он дал указания кучеру мчаться на всей возможной скорости, и теперь, покидая мощенные улицы Лондона, ощущал под собой неровности проселочных дорог, то и дело смещаясь от одного края экипажа к другому. Карету трясло, лошади гнали, но для него все казалось очень медленным. Нетерпение внутри него разливалось по телу до кончиков пальцев и руки отчаянно хотелось чем-нибудь занять. 

Как можно догнать время? А обогнать? 6 часов разницы между отправкой письма и его выездом могли обернуться роковым происшествием. Он знал пока только солнечную сторону Шарлотты, но также знал, что она может быть несдержанной. Как отреагирует на письмо девушка, которая любит книги? И в голову, увы, лезли не сюжеты слезливых романов, а трагедии Шекспира. Ромео и Джельетта. Способна ли Шарлотта нанести себе вред? О боже, каким глупцом он был, изливая мысли и чувства на бумаге!

Беспокойство заполняло мозг. Что делать? Нужно как-то отвлечься. В таких ситуациях ему всегда помогал счет. Он часто ловил себя на мысли, что считал шаги, просто идя по дороге, когда был не в себе. Это помогало расслабиться и вернуть ситуацию под контроль. Цифры не обманывают и не источают эмоций. 

До Виллингдена примерно 8 часов езды. Письма забрали из клуба в 10. Пока доставили на почту и на сортировочную станцию – уже 12. Пока рассортировали и разложили по отдельным направлениям – уже час или два. Далее мешки погрузили в почтовую карету и отправили в нужном направлении. Почтовая карета, выгружая мешки, останавливается на каждой станции, а значит движется медленнее. Итого, он может опаздывать всего лишь на 2 часа. Но и этих двух часов будет достаточно, чтобы ввести Шарлотту в смятение. А может, после последней остановки никто из почтовых работников не повезет так поздно письмо в Виллингден и дождется завтрашнего дня? Это было бы идеальным вариантом! Но вряд ли это может случиться… Так что единственный способ предотвратить несчастье – двигаться быстрее. А значит нужно чаще менять лошадей. И на каждой станции спрашивать, давно ли отъехала почтовая карета, направляющаяся в Виллингден…

Итак, до Виллингдена 8 часов езды. Он выехал от клуба примерно в 16:00. Он приедет ночью. Чертовски поздно! И не учтиво. Но он все равно едет! Вдруг ей нужна помощь? 

Если будет необходимо, он переночует в карете. Но ему надо убедиться, что с ней все в порядке! Смотреть ей в глаза. Держать ее за руку…

Так, стоп! Он без предупреждения. Он не знаком с семьей! Как объяснить свой визит, тем более в столь позднее время. Мимо проезжал? Да в это никто не поверит! 

Он издал отчаянный стон и сжал руками голову. 

Он скажет правду! Нужно просто успокоиться, придумать речь и отрепетировать. Этим он и займется, пока карета мчится в Виллингден. Чем угодно, только бы не думать, что он опоздал…

\---

Вчера Шарлотта засыпала в беспокойном сне. Казалось, весь день на нее что-то давило, хотя погода была ясной и сухой. Все еще теплые солнечные лучи настойчиво светили в окна, призывая на прогулку в этот погожий день. Легкий ветерок снимал с деревьев сухие листья и хаотично раскладывал их цветным ковром под ногами. Все было нормально. Все было как обычно. Но в глубине души зрело чувство беспокойства, предчувствие, которое она себе объяснить не могла. Сердце то стучало с бешенной скоростью, то будто пропускало удары. И от беспокойства начинала кружиться голова. 

Шарлотта, которая после возвращения в Виллингден особенно ценила уединение, вчера напротив ощутила тягу побыть весь день со своей семьей. Занимаясь весь день с младшими братьями и сестрами, она быстро устала и рано ушла спать. И только там, на верху, погасив свечу, она ощутила ноющую боль в области сердца. Беспокойство исходило оттуда. И приложив руку к сердцу Шарлотта глубоко дышала, пытаясь сдерживать слезы. А после забралась в кровать, свернулась калачиком и излила в подушку все свое отчаяние.

Она не слышала, как Элисон и Эмилия – старшие дочери Хейвуд – устроились в своих кроватях, но резко проснулась, вскрикнув, посреди ночи. Почти сразу рядом с ней оказалось взволнованное лицо Элисон, которая спрыгнула со своей кровати и теперь стояла босая в свете луны. 

\- Шарлотта, что случилось? Ты в порядке?

\- Просто… плохой сон, - сумела выдавить Шарлотта, откидываясь на подушки. – Ложись спать, Элисон. Простудишься. – А сама закрыла глаза и вновь увидела образ Сидни Паркера, говорящего ей «Это все» в ночь регаты и уходящего прочь. 

С момента возвращения в Виллингден ее обычно преследовали более счастливые воспоминания, такие как крикет, прогулка по пляжу, вечер перед балом в Лондоне, сам бал, регата, поцелуй и… почти предложение. Она также вновь и вновь возвращалась к их прощанию на утесе, вспоминая его слова, лицо и эти печальные глаза, говорящие о многом. Что он говорил и как он это говорил разбивало ей сердце. И так хотелось прикоснуться к нему и утешить, прошептать слова об истинных чувствах, вновь вдохнуть его запах и ощутить рядом его тепло, пробегаясь пальцами по его плечам и цепляясь за лацкан. Но она не могла. И он не мог. Он был связан с другой женщиной, хоть это и не доставляло ему счастья. 

Но разговор в ночи после регаты она берегла в своей памяти в особом месте. По сути именно с того момента она поняла, что ее чувства взаимны и начала отсчет возможной истории любви. И хотя она всегда думала, что любовь – это череда романтических поступков и особых моментов между людьми, а ту ночь она осознала, что любовь, это просто взаимопонимание и доверие, которыми вы связаны словно шелковой нитью. И можно прочесть все в его глазах. И можно прикоснуться к сердцу любимого даже на расстоянии. И можно молчать в присутствии друг друга, но выйти из комнаты с ощущением, что это был самый прекрасный разговор. 

Тот разговор был именно об этом. 

Почему она не остановила его или не догнала? Все могло бы сложиться иначе. Можно было бы переписать историю… И засыпая, она медленно делала шаг за шагом к нему в свете тусклых свечей кабинета Тома, удерживая взгляд его очарованных глаз, складывала руки ему на грудь и встав на цыпочки прикасалась губами к его губам… По крайней мере во сне она могла сделать это. 

А утром она проснулась с ощущением потери чего-то важного, близкого и родного. И полдня бродила по лесам и полям в поисках уединения, лелея в мыслях образ мистера Сидни Паркера. Ей ужасно его не хватало. Как будто расстались они только вчера. 

Книга в ее руках так и не сместила закладку на другие страницы, а взгляд, смотрящий вдаль, словно ожидал увидеть на холме кого-то, мчащегося в сторону дома. Но в Виллингдене никогда ничего не происходит…

За этим занятием Шарлотту и нашла Элисон. Сестра обняла ее за плечи и тоже грустно посмотрела в даль.

\- Ты снова вспоминаешь о нем, Шарлотта?

\- Нет. Не вспоминаю, а думаю. Чтобы вспомнить, человека надо забыть. А это не так. Он всегда в моих мыслях. Но вчера вечером и сегодня я испытываю какое-то чувство тревоги. Будто что-то вот-вот должно произойти, и я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо…

\- Пойдем обедать, Шарлотта. Не будем заставлять остальных ждать. А после… - и Элисон взяв сестру за руку направилась в сторону дома. – А после мы с тобой пойдем в деревню, выберем самые красивые фрукты маме для заготовок, и приготовим на ужин самый вкусный пирог. 

\- Ладно, - протянула Шарлотта, силясь улыбнуться. – Мне действительно нужно отвлечься. 

Обед прошел весело и спокойно, на сколько это вообще возможно в доме, где живет 12 детей. А после Шарлотта и Элисон взяли корзинки, надели пальто и шляпки и отправились в деревню. Дорога туда и обратно была скрашена разговором, а пребывание в деревне – новостями от арендаторов и соседей. И только ближе к 6 вечера сестры вернулись домой, усталые и счастливые. 

Они прошли на кухню, где кухарка готовила ужин, и выделив себе уютный уголок за столом, создали тесто и начинку для фруктового пирога. Украсив его плетеным тестом и разными фигурками сестры доверили пирог кухарке и с удовольствием присоединились в гостиной к своей семье. 

И в час, когда семейство собиралось к ужину, Элисон, открывая звонившему в дверь, встретила на пороге фермера мистера Брауна. Этот молодой терпеливый мужчина всегда был особенно внимателен к сестрам и с радостью выполнял поручения, которые хоть немного могли упростить жизнь семейству Хейвуд. Вот и в этот раз мистер Браун возвращался в город и проехав почтовую станцию и забрав свои письма уточнил также есть ли что-то для семейства из Виллингдена. 

\- Мама, Папа! Мистер Браун любезно доставил нам вечернюю почта! – пропела она своим мелодичным голосом, возвращаясь в обеденный зал и демонстрируя пачку писем. А после начала рассматривать конверты чуть подробнее. – О, Шарлотта! Тут и для тебя есть послание, - и она беззаботно протянула конверт сестре. 

\- Как необычно, - произнесла Шарлотта, вертя в руках сложенный конверт. Отправитель указан не был - только адрес отправки «Лондон, Бедфорд Плейс» и сургучная печать с буквой «P». Ровный аккуратный строгий почерк, будто обладатель его провел много времени в классе правописания и до сих пор вел оживленную переписку, не теряя навыки. 

Бедфорд Плейс – резиденция Паркеров. Печать с инициалами тоже говорила об этом. Почерк точно не принадлежал Тому – летом в Сандитоне она много раз перебирала его письма и бумаги и хорошо изучила стиль письма старшего мистера Паркера. Письмо также не принадлежало руке Мэри – она только сегодня утром получила от нее известия и к моменту отправки Мэри была в Сандитоне. Диана? Тогда почему она не указала свое имя при отправке? И чувство тревоги настигло Шарлотту, когда она поняла от кого может быть это письмо. Он не стал бы ее компрометировать, указывая свое имя на случай, если письмо окажется в чужих руках. Но что он мог ей написать? И почему весточка от него пришла как раз в тот момент, когда он неустанно заполнял ее мысли?

Хотелось немедленно вскрыть конверт и узнать содержимое. Но вместо этого она улыбнулась, положила письмо на комод, сказала, что прочтет его позже и села за стол.   
Время тянулось неимоверно долго. А маленький клочок бумаги, лежавший на комоде, вновь и вновь притягивал взгляд Шарлотты. Она сгорала от нетерпения и в то же время боялась его открывать. И только когда отец встал из-за стола, она тоже решила закончить ужин. Она украдкой подошла к комоду, взяла письмо и как можно тише вышла из комнаты. Свернув за угол обеденного зала она прямо в коридоре вскрыла печать и мельком пробежалась по письму, которое оканчивалось подписью:

«Я буду любить тебя вечно.  
Сидни Паркер».

И под тяжестью его признания Шарлотта всхлипнула и упала в обморок. 

___

А в этот время резвые свежие кони несли карету Сидни Паркера по направлению к Виллингдену. Как и планировалось, гнали быстро и уже трижды меняли лошадей, останавливаясь на постоялых дворах не более, чем на 15 минут. На последней станции уточнили дорогу и зажгли огни. До Виллингдена оставалось всего полтора часа. 

Поздний час и чувство тревоги сделали свое дело – Сидни немного обмяк и расслабился. Все события прошедшей недели грузом накрыли его плачи, а плохой сон, сопровождавший его в последние дни, затуманил мысли. Но спать было нельзя. Еще слишком рано! Сначала убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, а только потом можно будет подумать о ночлеге. И устало опираясь на трость он вспомнил свой путь в ночи с Шарлоттой… Как он украдкой смотрел на нее после откровения о его бесчувственности. Как был озабочен ее безопасностью, приказывая оставаться в карете в районе Друри-лейн. И как она отчитала его за «пансион» - ему тогда впервые стало по-настоящему стыдно за свой разгульный образ жизни и за то, каким мерзавцем он, должно быть, выглядел в глазах юной девушки. Одного ее только взгляда было достаточно, чтобы осветить ему путь к лучшей жизни и лучшему «Я», постепенно извлекая из него глубоко замурованного молодого человека, которого как он думал похоронил на Антигуа. 

Его мысли были прерваны остановкой экипажа. И спустя мгновение кучер открыл дверь кареты и произнес одно только слово «Виллингден». И точным движением перехватив трость Сидни Паркер поспешно вышел из кареты.

Не решаясь заехать во двор и разбудить хозяев цоканьем копыт по мостовой, карета остановилась у старой крепостной стены. Сидни сделал несколько шагов к дому и с радостью отметил, что в окнах все еще горел свет. В свете свечей в окнах можно было распознать силуэты. Приблизившись к дому он уже мог слышать приглушенные голоса. В доме определенно не спали. 

Он посмотрел на часы – почти полночь. Имеет ли он право вторгаться в такой час? 

Он подошел к двери и нерешительно топтался на месте, когда часы на башне церкви вдалеке отбили полночь. Дослушав бой до конца, он выдохнул и все же поднял трость, чтобы постучать в дверь. В этот момент дверь резко открылась и на пороге появилась ошеломленная Шарлотта. Все, что он успел оценить, это ее невероятно большие глаза, смотрящие ему прямо в душу, а в следующий момент он уже ловил на пороге ее обмякшее тело.


	9. Полуночный гость

\- Мне нет покоя! Мне нужно на воздух! – Шарлотта всхлипнула, утирая слезу и резко встала. Стены давили на нее своим присутствием, а в душе зрело отчаяние. 

Сидни Паркер мертв! Какой ужас! Как дальше жить и на что надеяться? Как справиться с такой потерей? Так много вопросов без ответа. Все ее даже самые смелые тревоги всегда касались его несчастливой жизни, но никогда она даже не могла подумать, что Сидни Паркер может просто… умереть. 

\- Куда ты идешь? Уже поздно и темно! – воскликнула миссис Хейвуд, откладывая в сторону вышивку. 

Ее разумная дочь Шарлотта сегодня явно была не в себе. И хотя миссис Хейвуд после инцидента тактично свернула и отложила письмо в сторону не читая, она понимала, что тайна поведения дочери заключается именно в нем. Но она не будет настаивать и выпытывать, а мудро подождет, пока Шарлотта сама захочет поделиться в ней своими переживаниями. 

\- Мне все равно, мне нужно на воздух. Мне нужно побыть одной. Простите, но это не выносимо! – Она почти бежала из гостиной в холл, спешно надевая пальто и не тратя времени на пуговицы. 

\- Лотти, вернись! – крикнула мать ей в след и укоризненно посмотрела на мистера Хейвуда. Он спешно встал и двинулся большими шагами в сторону двери. 

Часы на башне отбили 12 удар, когда Шарлотта рывком отворила дверь и вдруг замерла на пороге. Он слышал небольшой вскрик и видел, как его дочь безжизненно сползла на пол… Внезапно чьи-то руки удержали ее от падения, а в просвете двери появился обеспокоенный джентльмен. 

Итак, Шарлотта второй раз за день упала в обморок. Такого никогда ранее не случалось. Из всех его детей она была наименее склонна драматизировать и потерять сознание могла только от невероятно сильного потрясения. Кем бы ни был этот джентльмен, он и его дочь определенно знакомы. Он назвал ее по имени, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо, затем подхватил ее на руки и вошел в холл. В глазах застыл немой вопрос. Без лишних церемоний мужчина с ношей на руках направился в гостиную мимо хозяина дома, и мистер Хейвуд не мог отделаться от мысли, что незнакомец имеет на это полное право. 

Сидни бережно опустил Шарлотту на диван и присел рядом с ней на одно колено, спешно снимая шляпу. 

\- Помогите мне! – четко, спокойно и немного устало попросил он и оглянулся на присутствующих в комнате. 

\- Конечно… - произнесла миссис Хейвуд, словно очнувшись от транса. Она мгновенно оказалась рядом с дочерью и, перегнувшись через спинку дивана, всматривалась в ее лицо. – Элисон, нюхательные соли! – и хозяйка призывно протянула правую руку.

От стены отделилась тень и подбежала к камину. Подав матери нюхательную соль Элисон с любопытством взглянула на незнакомца. Высокий, стройный, выразительный, благородный… Одним словом – безупречный. Понятно, что нашла в Сидни Паркере ее сестра, - а Элисон не сомневалась, что это был именно он. 

Мистер Хейвуд закрыл входную дверь и устало вернулся в гостиную. Обеспокоенный человек, все еще жестко сжимающий трость, стоял у самого дивана, пытаясь уловить малейшее движение Шарлотты. 

Отец семейства впился в незнакомца взглядом, словно оценивая. Высокий, статный, модный, благородный. Опасное сочетание! Его манера держаться говорила о том, что он знал себе цену. Хорошая осанка, высоко поднятая голова, даже не смотря на тяжесть сложившейся ситуации. Этот человек не пасовал перед трудностями и мог справиться с любой проблемой. Его хорошо скроенное пальто и мягкие драпировки ткани говорили о хорошем достатке, но цветовая гамма костюма и отсутствие кричащего декора отражали скромность, сосредоточенность и здравый смысл. Одним словом, «породистый», если говорить на местном фермерском языке. Так что этот «породистый» мужчина делал здесь, в Виллингдене?

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Сидни развернулся в сторону мистера Хейвуда и понял весь ужас сложившейся ситуации. Он не просто вломился в дом к незнакомым людям, внес их дочь на руках, но и до сих пор не представился.

\- Оу, прошу прощения – смущенно произнес он. – Где мои манеры? Позвольте представиться. Сидни Паркер. А вы, должно быть, мистер Хейвуд? Я давно хотел познакомиться с вами. – и Сидни протянул открытую руку хозяину дома. 

Мистер Хейвуд недоверчиво посмотрел на мужчину, немного помедлил, но все же подал руку для крепкого рукопожатия.

\- А вы, должно быть брат Тома Паркера?

\- Да, это так. – Ответил Сидни, судорожно раздумывая, хорошее или плохое влияние имя Тома окажет на его прием мистером Хейвудом этой ночью. Мужчины молча стояли, смотря друг другу в глаза чуть дольше, чем хотелось бы каждой исследуемой стороне. К счастью в этот момент Шарлотта закашляла от нюхательной соли и внезапно села. 

Сидни рванул к ней.

Мистер Хейвуд видел, как изменилось его лицо, когда он понял, что Шарлотта смотрит на него и узнает: Сидни расплылся в дурацкой улыбке. И глядя на ответную реакцию его дочери мистер Хейвуд осознал, что девочка его выросла. Все встало на свои места. Он знал, что в Сандитоне с Шарлоттой случился какая-то драма. Но также видел, что эти двое определенно стремились к друг другу. Что ж, им с мистером Паркером предстоит долгий разговор, но он сделает это для своей дочери. Он будет строг, но справедлив. Впрочем, как всегда. 

Сидни снова припал на колено рядом с Шарлоттой и взял ее за руку, будто в комнате никого нет. Мать и Элисон улыбаясь переглянулись.

\- Ты жив! – воскликнула Шарлотта. – Это правда? – и слезы заполнили глаза. 

\- Шарлотта, Боже, как я рад, что вы пришли в себя! Вы меня так напугали!

\- Вы меня тоже, мистер Паркер… - зачаровано произнесла она, все еще чувствуя слабость и влажную струйку на своей щеке. 

\- Я так понимаю, вы получили мое письмо… - он опустил глаза.

\- Да! И это было худшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Я думала, что потеряла тебя. Навсегда. – И она протянула руку к его лицу, желая ощутить, что он действительно реален. 

Наблюдая эту сцену мистер Хейвуд тактично откашлялся и стараясь не смотреть на пару обратился к миссис Хейвуд.

\- Я рад, дорогая, что Шарлотта пришла в себя. Отведите ее на кухню, напоите чаем и отправьте спать. Нам же с мистером Паркером предстоит разговор. – И серьезно глядя на Сидни он жестом пригласил его проследовать в кабинет. 

\- Конечно, сэр, - ответил Сидни, вставая. Он поднял шляпу, перехватил трость и коротко кивнув Шарлотте направился в сторону мистера Хейвуда. 

Элисон помогла Шарлотте встать с дивана и обняв за плечи, повела в сторону кухни. На пороге Шарлотта и Сидни обернулись друг на друга, не в силах расстаться взглядом. 

___

Был поздний час, и прислуга уже отошла ко сну. В печи догорали угли, и чтобы поставить чай миссис Хевуд подбросила дрова в огонь. И наблюдая, как поленья разгораются в печи, три женщины завороженно следили за языками пламени и молчали. А после поставив кипятиться воду, каждая из них занялась своими делами – чай, чашки, блюдца были поставлены на стол точными четкими движениями. Молчание и озорные переглядывания наполнили кухню. И только разлив ромашковый чай по чашкам миссис Хейвуд решила прервать молчание. 

\- Мисс Шарлотта Хейвуд, расскажи своей бедной матери, кто этот красавчик, который так резво внес тебя на руках дом? – Миссис Хейвуд была заинтригована, но старалась придать своему тону светское безразличие. 

\- Оу… Это мистер Сидни Паркер. Брат мистера Тома Паркера. Средний брат, - уточнила она, прежде чем спрятать лицо за чашкой чая. 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты даже не упомянула о нем в своих рассказах о Сандитоне! – Глаза матери расширились от удивления.

\- Ну, когда я гостила в Сандитоне, он останавливался в гостинице и я не так часто его видела. Он не был частью новостей о городе до… - и поморщившись, она продолжила. – Пожара…

\- Он довольно милый и внимательный, не так ли, Элисон? И похож на принца из сказки. – И доверительно взяв дочь за руку миссис Хейвуд сказала. – Расскажи мне все, Шарлотта. Я вижу, что за этими событиями стоит нечто большее, чем поверхностное знакомство. 

И вздохнув Шарлотта кратко рассказала все, умолчав только о встрече в бухте, их совместной ночной погоне в Лондоне и о волшебном поцелуе. 

\- Так он собирался сделать тебе предложение на балу? – удивленно спросила мать, а Элисон издала звук одобрения: таких подробностей о Сидни Паркере ей сестра еще не рассказывала. 

\- Да, я верю, что он собирался это сделать. К несчастью нас прервали. А позже случился этот ужасный пожар. А после… ему пришлось взять на себя решение проблем семьи и… обручиться с богатой невестой. – Даже сейчас при упоминании Элизы у Шарлотты кольнуло сердце, и она замолчала, отстраненно глядя в стену.   
\- Как бы то ни было, - продолжила она после задумчивой паузы, - он вернулся в Лондон, а я домой, в Виллингден, в полной уверенности, что я его больше никогда не увижу. И я старалась гнать прочь мысли о нем, зная, что это все безнадежно. А сегодня вечером я получила его прощальное письмо. Он решился мне написать только думая, что не доживет до утра. И это было ужасно! Это так потрясло меня! Но я рада, что он жив и с что с ним все в порядке.

Шарлотта отпила еще чай, пытаясь сделать вид, что вполне спокойна. Но буря внутри нее не позволяла скрывать эмоции, и потому она нервно звякнула чашкой о блюдце и вскочила из-за стола:

\- О боже, я не могу сидеть в стороне, когда папа… пытает его! – И Шарлотта принялась мерить шагами пол вдоль стола. 

\- Но ты должна, Шарлотта. – И мать хитро посмотрела на нее. – Ты ведь знаешь, что твой отец желает для тебя только самого лучшего. Сядь. – И она потянула дочь за руку и, усадив на стул, достала гребень и принялась расчесывать волосы Шарлотты. Это всегда помогало успокоить детей, расслабить и отвлечь от мыслей.   
\- Ты должна быть более сдержанной, Шарлотта.

\- С каких это пор у нас дома предъявляются требования к сдержанности? - поддразнивала Шарлотта, глядя в веселые глаза сестры. 

\- Ну рано или поздно мне пришлось бы рассказать вам, девочки, и об этих правилах. Вы взрослеете. И скоро… можете покинуть эти защитные стены. А там, за пределами дома, совсем иной мир и иные правила. Думаю, ты, Шарлотта, понимаешь, о чем я? – И мать немного наклонилась вперед, чтобы взглянуть в лицо дочери. 

\- Многое в этой жизни решают мужчины. Вы должны доверять отцу. И мистеру Паркеру, если действительно хотите видеть его своим мужем.

\- Мамаааа… - смущенно произнесла Шарлотта. – У меня нет уверенности, что мистер Паркер прибыл сюда за этим. Я не знаю изменились ли обстоятельства, из-за которых он был вынужден спасать Сандитон весьма радикальным способом. Вполне может быть, что его приезд сегодня – это просто попытка перехватить письмо с печальными новостями… - Уклончиво продолжила Шарлотта, но в глубине души надеялась, что Сидни прибыл в дом этой ночью по другой причине. 

\- Моя дорогая, как он может быть здесь по иной причине? Он же влюблен в тебя без памяти! Он так смотрел на тебя, пока ты была в обмороке. – Ее заговорщический тон вновь развеселил Элисон. – Ох, я не на секунду не сомневаюсь в его намерениях. – И она подмигнула Элисон.

\- А теперь скажи, есть ли у него холостые друзья, столь же приятной наружности и с хорошими манерами? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты представила Элисон некоторым из них.

\- Мамаааа… - на этот раз простонала Элисон и щеки ее покрыл румянец.

\- Что? Мое беспокойство вполне естественно! У меня 6 дочерей, а Виллингден довольно уединенное место! 

___

Тем временем мужчины, закрывшись в кабинете, наполнили рюмки и сели друг напротив друга. Небольшой уютный кабинет с резными дубовыми панелями на стенах и прочной, немного старомодной мебелью был островом тишины и покоя для мистера Хейвуда. Как отец большого семейства он особенно нуждался в уединении, а множество книг, расставленных по полкам, почти полностью покрывающим стену, составляли ему отличную компанию. Книги говорили, когда он их читал, но также легко прерывали свои диалоги, когда он был готов захлопнуть их. И только старшие дети решались заглядывать в его обитель, и он всегда рад был их тихой душевной компании. 

Сидни Паркер был первым пришельцем в его кабинете. Он глазами обвел книжную стену и плавно вернулся к глазам мистера Хейвуда:

\- Теперь я вижу, откуда у вашей дочери любовь к книгам, - он смущенно улыбнулся и отпил из бокала.

Мистер Паркер сцепил в замок пальцы руки и откинулся на спинку кресла:

\- Мистер Паркер, вы, кажется, хорошо знакомы с моей дочерью. Какова степень вашего знакомства и каковы ваши намерения?

Вопрос не в бровь, а в глаз. Но Сидни решил говорить правду и ничего не скрывать. Ему нечего было скрывать!

\- Мистер Хейвуд, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Я люблю Шарлотту и у меня самые честные намерения. Я надеюсь получить ваше согласие на брак.

\- И вы поражены настолько, что не могли подождать до утра? – мистер Хейвуд определенно не стремился упрощать ему задачу. 

\- И да, и нет, мистер Хейвуд. Я мчался в ночи, чтобы предотвратить огромное несчастье, которое могло произойти из-за ошибочно доставленного письма мисс Хейвуд от меня. – Он опустил глаза и словно ушел взглядом внутрь себя. – По правде говоря, еще вчера я не думал, что когда-нибудь у меня будет шанс просить ее руки, но вчера ночью обстоятельства к счастью переменились. 

\- Расскажите мне, что произошло, мистер Паркер. – И отец Шарлотты протянул ему вновь наполненный бокал.

И Сидни рассказал все с самого начала. Про то, как медленно пылал, с каждой встречей раскрывая Шарлотту все больше и больше, как ценил ее ум, заботу и ответственность, как осознал ее положительное влияние на него и понял, что она видит его насквозь и ему не нужно больше притворяться. Он рассказал, как понял, что она самый важный человек в его жизни, и что единственным его желанием отныне было заботиться о ней и сделать ее жизнь легче и счастливее. Он рассказал и о своих надеждах сделать ей предложение на балу в Сандитоне, о том, как их прервали и о том, как все кончилось пожаром. И трудные слова о помолвке с Элизой ради спасения брата хоть и дались ему не легко, но все же являлись частью его рассказа. Он говорил о том, что каждый день в разлуке с ней испытывал душевную боль, которая в тысячу раз превышала боль физическую. 

Встрече с русским игроком, которая подарила ему надежду на избавление, Сидни упомянул вскользь. Он с радостью ухватился за идею, сулившую ему избавление, каким бы ни был итог… И рассказав, о благородном и странном поведении Беринга Сидни видел, как его собеседник выдохнул и немного расслабился. В конце концов все закончилось хорошо. Долг Тома почти погашен, Сандитон спасен, репутация семьи не пострадала, а расторжение сделки с Элизой – решенное дело.

\- Как вы могли решиться на столь безрассудный поступок! – недоумевал мистер Хейвуд. – У вас проблемы с азартными играми? – И он пытливо посмотрел на Сидни. 

\- Да я ни в жизнь больше не сяду за карточный стол! – несдержанно воскликнул Сидни. 

\- Я не буду просить вас идти на такие жертвы, мистер Паркер. 

\- Это не жертвы, мистер Хейвуд, а здравый смысл. Я пошел на риск только ради единственного шанса быть рядом с Шарлоттой. Мне повезло. Все обошлось. Но я полностью осознаю, к каким последствиям это могло привести. Но оглядываясь назад, скажу честно: я сделал бы это вновь, если бы это приблизило меня хоть на шаг ближе к Шарлотте. А теперь, если она скажет «да» я буду самым счастливым человеком и буду стремиться быть более ответственным, достойным ее и стремящимся сделать ее жизнь легче и лучше. 

\- Я рад это слышать, мистер Паркер. Я вижу, что вы достойный человек. – И устало потерев подборок мистер Хейвуд продолжил. - Я дам свое согласие, но только после того, как увижу официальное уведомление о расторжении вашей предыдущей помолвки в Таймс. Надеюсь, вы понимаете мое решение? – он протянул будущему зятю руку.  
\- Целиком и полностью, - ответил Сидни, протягивая руку в ответ. 

\- Теперь, позвольте, я провожу вас и ваших людей на постоялый двор. Если бы вы прибыли засветло мы могли бы устроить вас здесь, но сейчас, боюсь, это невозможно. Комнаты не готовы. 

И как немой укор часы на каминной отбили 2 удара, напоминая Сидни о его поведении…

Мужчины вышли во двор, и мистер Хейвуд несколько раз махнул рукой в сторону выезда, словно объясняя дорогу и инструктируя, а после пересек двор в сторону конюшни.

Пока Сидни ждал, он рассеянно оглянулся по сторонам и скромно улыбнулся. И в свете фонаря над дверью Шарлотта сквозь окна коридора второго этажа, ведущего к задней части дома, где были расположены спальни, увидела эту улыбку и улыбнулась в ответ. С ним было все в порядке. Отец не запугал его. И судя по тому, что отец скрылся в конюшне, он проводит Сидни на постоялый двор. Если бы разговор между мужчинами закончился плохо, Сидни бы вылетел за дверь, а отец бы не повез его в гостиницу. 

Спустя несколько минут мистер Хейвуд вышел из конюшни с оседланной лошадью. И сквозь окно Шарлотта наблюдала как два самых важных в ее жизни мужчины вместе удалялись в ночь.


	10. Грозовые тучи

Утро Сидни выдалось беспокойным. После ночной дороги в местную гостиницу он с мистером Хейвудом обсудил возможное время утреннего визита. Сидни знал, что в 11 он увидит Шарлотту и сможет поговорить с ней!

С 7 утра он был на ногах и теперь просто мерил шагами комнату. Время вновь играло с ним в игры, замедляя ход. 

Он не спал почти всю ночь, ворочаясь в постели, и раздумывая о том, почему сон не идет к нему. Что-то может пойти не так или просто кровать в провинциальной гостинице не удобна? Как там Шарлотта? Спит ли она или тоже в этот момент думает о нем? Как ее здоровье – вчера она была очень бледной. 

Он умылся, досадно глядя на себя в зеркало – двухдневная щетина покрывала его лицо. Бритвенных принадлежностей не было. Одеколона тоже. Он не планировал путешествие, когда вчера выходил из дома. Но был безмерно рад, что мог хотя бы сменить белье. Жара на Антигуа приучила возить с собой в экипаже смену белья и вернувшись в Лондон он сохранил эту привычку: в дорожном сундуке в ящике под сиденьем кареты у него всегда было 2-3 свежих рубашки, брюки и даже галстуки. Все это очень пригодилось ему в это утро. 

Узел на галстуке никак не давался. Он возился с ним уже 10 минут, но концы галстука по-прежнему висели безжизненно, а узел смещался в лево. Он простонал и бессильно опустил руки. Он должен произвести положительное впечатление на семью Шарлотты, но все сегодня утром, казалось, было против него. 

Он спустился вниз и заказал завтрак для себя и кучера, а после вышел на улицу вдохнуть свежий сельский воздух.

Мистер Страттон с утра был бодр и весел, будто и не провел на козлах весь прошлый день и не лег в постель лишь в 3 часа ночи. Он добро поприветствовал хозяина и сообщил, что экипаж утром осмотрен и приведен в порядок: дорожная пыль хоть и оставила следы на карете, но камням не удалось сбить колеса с оси, а лошади по-прежнему носили по четыре подковы. Можно выезжать в любой момент. 

Разделив завтрак, мужчины разошлись по своим делам. Мистер Страттон в конюшню, а Сидни – изучать местную деревушку. 

Исследование не заняло много времени, ведь протяженность центра деревни не превышала и 30 домов. Здесь были магазины и лавки, но местного барбера Сидни так и не нашел. И досадно покачав головой, он понял, что ему суждено явиться к Шарлотте в потрепанном виде. 

Он как раз шел на окраину деревни, когда зазвонили колокола и местные жители стайками двинулись в сторону церкви. Сидни неторопливо шел в том же направлении, вызывая все большее любопытство местных жителей. Его оглядывали с ног до головы, о нем шептались, за его спиной были слышны восторженные девичьи голоса, а мужчины бросали в его сторону недоверчивые и даже воинственные взгляды. Сложно быть чужаком в новом месте. Стараясь не обращать внимания на пересуды Сидни продолжал осматривать холмы, щедро окрашенные осенью в яркие краски, а ноги сами шаг за шагом вели его к церкви. 

Зачем он пришел к церкви? Он не был намерен присоединяться к службе. А здание, хоть и отражавшее глубокую старину, вряд ли могло служить объектом культурного наследия. И оглянувшись по сторонам, он понял, что выбор для него не велик: пойти осматривать фасады и витражи или на кладбище. Поморщившись, он смущенно заложил руки за спину и пошел изучать достоинства местной архитектуры, праздно смотря по сторонам и чеканя почти строевой шаг. 

Он обошел здание целиком и вновь вернулся ко входу, когда взгляду его предстала неожиданная картина: многочисленное семейство из 14 человек подходило к зданию. Мистер Хейвуд под руку с женой. Вслед за ними старшие дети вели за руку младших. И только два средних сына были предоставлены сами себе и о чем-то оживленно болтали.

Сидни знал, что у Шарлотты большая семья, но никогда не представлял истинных масштабов. То, что он увидел, поразило его, но обрадовало. И глядя на Шарлотту, ведущую за руку свою мини-копию, Сидни залился теплотой внутри и смущенно улыбнулся своим мыслям. 

Мистер и миссис Хейвуд остановились у входа, ожидая, пока все дети не войдут в церковь, когда две старшие мисс Хейвуд, отправив младших сестер к матери, отделились от группы и направились в сторону Сидни. Мистер Хейвуд коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и скрылся в церкви, выпуская из дверей молодого мужчину. 

\- Доброе утро, леди. – Сидни галантно поклонился и одарил сестер искренней улыбкой.

\- Доброе утро. Вы присоединитесь к нам в церкви, мистер Паркер? – легко спросила Шарлотта, подходя к Сидни так близко, что фигура мужчины, стоящего у входа, двинулась было в их сторону.

\- Думаю не стоит. Я уже вызвал недовольство местных жителей своим присутствием. – Досадно произнес Сидни и опустил взор. 

\- Не принимайте их повышенное внимание на свой счет. – Ответила Шарлотта с игривой улыбкой на губах. - В Виллингдене любой гость становится объектом пристального внимания. - И Шарлотта, интуитивно подняв руки, расправила легким движением узел на его галстуке, приведя все в правильный и достойный вид. 

Он нежно улыбнулся этому ее порыву и снова ощутил теплоту внутри: этот естественный, почти домашний жест с ее стороны, казалось, стер все неурядицы этого утра. Никто и никогда (кроме его матери) не помогал Сидни с его гардеробом, а милая Шарлотта одним соблазнительным движением поставила все на свои места. 

\- Благодарю вас, мисс Хейвуд. Это утро выдалось несколько… беспокойным. Мысли мои были не о том и галстук мне никак не поддавался. Вы спасли мой день. – И Элисон хихикнула рядом. 

\- Мистер Паркер, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь… - начала Шарлотта, но Элисон потянула ее за руку.

\- Мистер Паркер, прошу прощения, но нам нужно идти. Служба вот-вот начнется, - произнесла Элисон извиняющимся тоном. 

\- Да, конечно. Не смею вас задерживать. Увидимся позже. Доброго дня.

\- Доброго дня, - ответили девушки и направились в церковь.

Мужчина, стоявший у входа, дождался пока сестры войдут в дверь и недовольно и оценивающе посмотрел на Сидни, но встретившись с ним взглядом смутился и тоже исчез в проходе. 

Сидни еще какое-то время задумчиво смотрел на дверь, а после развернулся и направился обратно в гостиницу. 

___

Заплатив по счетам, Сидни без десяти одиннадцать сел в карету и дал сигнал мистеру Страттону. Карета двинулась к поместью Хейвудов, проезжая вдоль 30 фасадов домов местной деревушки. Ближе к выезду Сидни вновь заметил в окне странного мужчину, которого видел у церкви. И снова мужчина недовольно и недоверчиво смотрел на него, словно пытаясь прожечь экипаж своим взглядом. Этот взгляд, полный отчаяния и тихой злости Сидни ранее видел у Джеймса Стрингера и слишком хорошо понимал природу его происхождения. Он и сам испытывал ревность, видя, как Шарлотта непринужденно общалась со Стрингером на крикете. Но взгляд местного незнакомца всколыхнул в памяти вопрос Элизы в день регаты о том, не приглянулся ли Шарлотте мальчик в ее деревне? И укол ревности вновь поразил его. 

Итак, похоже у него есть соперник. Но он не позволит небольшой формальности повлиять на процесс принятия решения. Он должен быть честным и открытым с Шарлоттой сегодня, рассказать о всех текущих договоренностях и ожидаемых сроках документальных подтверждений и умолять ее дождаться его возвращения. Он не может ее потерять!

Отчаяние вновь захлестнуло его, вызывая в голове образы, как он вновь и вновь теряет Шарлотту, и ее рука ускользает из его рук. И только коснувшись узла галстука как оберега он выдохнул и успокоился. То, что он читал в глазах Шарлотты сегодня утром было реальным: она его любит! И никому не удастся убедить влюбленную девушку, что она любит кого-то другого. А как он знал Шарлотта твердо решила выйти замуж только по любви. Да и мистер Хейвуд не производил впечатления деспотичного отца, который заставит выйти дочь замуж против воли. 

Карета тем временем повернула к дому, въезжая во двор и спустя минуту Страттон отворил дверь экипажа.

Дверь в дом уже была открыта и на пороге теснилась толпа детей, позади которых стояли мистер и миссис Хейвуд.

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Паркер, - и хозяин дома протянул руку гостю.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием и прошли в дом, где мальчик лет 12 заботливо принял у Сидни трость и шляпу, а девочка лет шести доверчиво взяла его за руку и потянула в гостиную. 

В гостиной по чашкам был разлит ароматный чай и вся семья весело и непринужденно теснилась вокруг большого дубового стола. И эта дневная трапеза так отличалась от того, к чему он привык! Никакого показного фарфора на ограниченное количество персон, как принято в Лондоне, – вместо этого разномастные чашки от разных сервизов, в том числе тонкой работы, украшали стол и каждый мог выбрать себе чашку по вкусу. Даже самые маленькие Хейвуды тянули свои неокрепшие ручки к большим чашкам чая, но никто не беспокоился, что дети что-то разобьют. Они просто жили, любили, доверяли и не оглядывались. Что-то родное, узнаваемое и легко ощутимое, но немного забытое, словно родом из детства, чувствовалось во всей этой атмосфере. И взяв в руки свою чашку чая Сидни понял, что чувствует себя… дома.

Его искусно вовлекали в беседу не давая скучать и чувствовать себя посторонним. И каждый Хейвуд задавал искренние вопросы о его интересах и увлечениях, а также о том, что им самим было интересно знать. За полчаса Сидни не только рассказал о своем бизнесе, доме в Лондоне и достойных лондонских развлечениях, о спортивных клубах, оружейных мастерах и театрах, но и об ухоженных садах и парках, книжных магазинах, портных и даже о куклах. И хотя он честно отвечал на вопросы, глядя в глаза их задававшему, взгляд его то и дело обращался к Шарлотте в попытке понять, как принимает ОНА новую информацию о нем. Он жаждал услышать ее вопрос, но она, казалось и без вопросов читала его как открытую книгу. 

Когда время чая было окончено младшие дети убежали на улицу и в гостиной осталось лишь 7 человек. Им конечно же не дали возможности побыть наедине…  
И Элисон, чувствуя невыразимую тоску сестры, подмигнула Шарлотте и направилась к клавишному инструменту, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь пристальное внимание родителей от влюбленной пары. Легкое мелодичное звучание создавало фон для их беседы, скрадывая слова и создавая иллюзию хоть как-то приватности. 

Сидни с Шарлоттой отошли к камину и после обмена более глубокими приветствиями и уверениями в истинной привязанности совместно бросили в огонь его письмо, глядя, как строчки съедаются пламенем. Прошлое оставалось в прошлом. Впереди их ждало только светлое будущее. И раскрывая свои истинные намерения Сидни поведал любимой о вчерашнем разговоре с ее отцом. Они получат благословение, но только после исполнения формальностей. Он уезжает, чтобы вернуться к ее отцу с необходимыми бумагами и с открытым сердцем. 

Он обещал рассказать Шарлотте о своей игре и о Беринге, но позже. У них еще будет время и он не будет от нее ничего скрывать. Отныне никаких предположений. Он ценит ее мнение и ее советы. Он не обманет ее доверия. 

Он только собирался взять ее за руку, как за его сюртук настойчиво потянули сбоку. Он наклонился к сестре Шарлотты, внимательно выслушал ее и поднял на руки. Остаток времени, отведенного на разговор под прикрытием мелодии Элисон, паре пришлось общаться на отвлеченные темы. 

При взгляде со стороны на этих двоих, столь увлеченных друг другом, когда Сидни естественно держал ребенка на руках, можно было не сомневаться, что в будущем из них выйдет отличная семья. И мать, и отец, бросавшие время от времени настороженные взгляды в сторону камина, теперь успокоились, и миссис Хевуд доверительно сжала руку мистера Хейвуда. 

Но время шло и Сидни нужно было отправляться в путь. И проведя еще одну краткую беседу в кабинете мистера Хейвуда Сидни попрощался с семьей и направился к выходу.

\- Я провожу вас, мистер Паркер, - и Шарлотта вышла вслед за ним.

Кареты во дворе уже не было и Сидни внутренне был благодарен мистеру Страттону за то, что тот отогнал экипаж на дорогу, дав им с Шарлоттой больше времени наедине, пока они медленным шагом двигались к дороге. 

Ему хотелось ее поцеловать, но за ними следили два зорких глаза, - отец Шарлотты стоял у входа и с невероятным интересом теперь рассматривал свою табачную трубку в руке. И то, что он не мог сейчас сделать, Сидни облек с слова, вызывая у Шарлотты ответную застенчивую улыбку. 

И только выйдя за пределы крепостной стены Шарлотта заметила перемены в погоде. 

\- Вы уверены, что стоит уезжать именно сейчас? – серьезно спросила она. – Кажется надвигается гроза.

\- Я должен, - мягко улыбнулся он ей. – Чем быстрее я получу документальное подтверждение, тем быстрее смогу вернуться и сделать вам предложение. Поверьте, я ничего не хочу больше, чем этого. После стольких дней печали, после стольких испытаний мы заслуживаем быть счастливыми, правда? Я прошу лишь дождаться меня, – произнес он, вглядываясь ей в глаза и держа ее за руку. 

Затем он, по-прежнему чувствуя на себе пристальный отцовский взгляд поцеловал ей руку. 

\- Ваш отец не давал мне разрешения писать вам, поэтому я приеду сам при первой же возможности. Мне было бы приятно получить от вас письмо, но я не смею просить вас об этом. Но вы всегда можете написать Мэри, и она расскажет мне, обо всех ваших новостях. 

Ветер усиливался и в округе становилось темней. Платье Шарлотты трепетало на сильном ветру, обволакивая ее изгибы. И сглотнув Сидни почти прошептал ей: «Не стой на ветру, Шарлотта. Иди в дом» и сжав на прощание ее руку быстро сел в экипаж. 

Страттон тронул. И глядя, как экипаж Сидни пересекал поле, Шарлотта вновь ощутила себя маленькой и одинокой, словно вернулась в прошлое в тот день, когда Сидни уезжал после пожара в Лондон. Боже, пусть в этот раз все будет иначе! И она стояла так на ветру, завороженно глядя вдаль исчезающей карете, и думала только о том, когда она сможет увидеть его снова. 

И вид этой сцены прощания окончательно разбил сердце фермера мистера Брауна. И словно отражая его внутренний мир по его щекам прокатились первые крупные капли дождя, а еще через 15 минут дождь стоял стеной и в воздухе появились первые раскаты грома. Дождь лил всю ночь, а мистер Браун наливал до утра стакан за стаканом.


	11. Семейные узы

Сандитон встретил Сидни солнечным светом. День клонился к вечеру, но было еще светло и тепло. Луга, тянувшиеся вдоль дороги на подъезде к Сандитону, по-прежнему были сочными и зелеными. Подумать только, всего 4 часа езды, а ландшафт и погода так отличались от Виллингдена. 

Энергично выскользнув из экипажа Сидни вошел в Трафальгар Хаус. Он бодро поприветствовал лакея и проскользнул в гостиную быстрым шагом. Тома нигде не было видно и, что удивительней, слышно. Шторы на окнах были опущены и казалось, что дом погрузился в сон. 

Оглянувшись по сторонам Сидни хотел было спросить лакея, где семья, но позади него прозвучали частые шаги маленьких ножек и спустя мгновение его нога оказалась в тесном капкане маленьких рук.

\- Дядя Сидни! – Восторженно прокричал Генри, и на звук его голоса стянулась вся семья.

\- Здравствуй, Генри! – ответил Сидни и поднял племянника на руки. – Ты вырос за месяц! Совсем большой! – И искренняя улыбка озарила два лица.

\- Сидни, какой приятный сюрприз! – Мэри уже шла к нему с распростертыми объятьями.

\- Сидни! – как всегда восторженно произнес Том, но в глазах его отражалась тревога. 

Том вообще плохо выглядел. Темные круги под глазами, красные глаза, осунувшаяся фигура, явно выступающие морщины на его обычно приветливом лице. Он потерял в весе несколько килограммов, что превращало его высокую фигуру в комический образ, похожий на Дон Кихота. Сходство еще больше усугублялось нервным тиком, который заставлял его голову часто кивать в момент неуверенности, а слова прерываться заиканием. К счастью, его приступ неуверенности длился не долго, и он довольно быстро пришел в себя, нацепив приветливую улыбку и произнеся хоть какую-то связную речь. 

\- Мой дорогой брат, ты приехал один или с миссис Кемпион? – и Том пожимая Сидни руку пытался разглядеть что-то за его спиной. 

\- Один. – Коротко сказал Сидни, понимая, что им предстоит сложный разговор. Он расскажет брату обо всем, но сначала дождется публикации объявления в Таймс и письма от банкира. Может они уже сейчас ждут его в кабинете?

\- Том, есть почта для меня? И я хотел бы прочесть свежий Таймс.

\- Конечно! Пара писем, адресованных тебе, лежит на столе. Но не хочешь ли ты сперва переодеться и перекусить с дороги? Как дела в Лондоне?

\- Позже, Том! – и он направился в сторону кабинета. 

Писем действительно было два, но это были не те письма, на которые он рассчитывал. Письмо от управляющего и письмо от Бабингтона. Долгожданных писем не было, но получить записку от друга было приятно. И пересмотрев конверты, Сидни решил взять их с собой в комнату и прочесть наверху. 

Было приятно обнаружить в комнате смену одежды и дорожный бритвенный набор. Он сделал для себя заметку, что отныне в экипаже нужно возить в резерве и бритвенные принадлежности. Ему было важно выглядеть хорошо и достойно в глазах Шарлотты, и он не сомневался, что в ближайшее время ему предстоит обратный путь в Виллингден. 

Он вертел головой перед маленьким зеркалом, пытаясь оценить чистоту бриться, когда его взгляд зацепил в отражении неожиданный декор: позади него на стене теперь висел портрет, ранее размещавшийся в холле. Это было необычно. И слегка удивляло. Но он не стал заострять на этом внимание, а быстро переоделся и спустился в столовую, где для него спешно накрыли стол. 

Быстро покончив с трапезой, он направился в кабинет Тома. Брат был молчалив и задумчив, и кресло, казалось, поглощало его исхудавшее тело целиком. Рюмка с напитком в его руке была наполовину пуста, но он так и не испил ее до дна за все время, что Сидни наблюдал за ним. Это не было похоже на Тома. И это настораживало. И сознательно громко листая вчерашнюю газету в поисках светской хроники в надежде увидеть объявление о расторжении помолвки, он нервно поглядывал на брата в соседнем кресле. Том не реагировал на посторонние звуки и по-прежнему был погружен в себя.

Мэри нарушила его покой, войдя в кабинет одетая к прогулке.

\- Том, мы идем на прогулку. Ты присоединишься к нам?

\- Что? А нет, моя дорогая. Я предпочитаю побыть здесь сегодня. Но думаю Сидни будет рад составить вам компанию.

Надо же, он помнил, что его брат здесь!

\- Да, я, пожалуй, присоединюсь к вам, Мэри. – И Сидни бросил на нее пытливый взгляд, а вскоре спешно собрался, натянул пальто и шляпу, и открыл дверь, пропуская на улицу семейство Паркеров. 

Когда дети разбежались по пляжу, а Сидни и Мэри остались наедине, он немного помолчав задал ей вопрос, который его беспокоил:

\- Мэри, что происходит с Томом? Он кажется не в себе. Я никогда не видел его настолько подавленным. Давно это с ним происходит?

\- Почти месяц, - обеспокоенно протянула Мэри. – От части в этом моя вина. Я… открыла ему глаза на некоторые обстоятельства, - и она покосилась на Сидни взглядом. – Ему стыдно, Сидни. Он плохо ест. Почти никогда не выходит из дома, опасаясь смотреть в глаза местным жителям. Но больше всего ему стыдно… перед тобой. Он даже попросил убрать твой портрет из холла, говоря, что ты преследуешь его своим взглядом и осуждаешь. Он не может вынести мысли, что ты вынужден спасать и его, и город, хотя он в семье старший брат и должен заботиться о своей семье. И теперь он думает, что не справился и всех подвел. И семью, и город. 

Они шли какое-то время молча и Сидни перебирал в голове слова Мэри. Отчасти Том был прав, ощущая вину за случившееся. Да он и сам мысленно винил брата в том, что ему пришлось расстаться с Шарлоттой и сделать предложение миссис Кемпион. И да, Том подвел город, рабочих и местных жителей, когда принял решение на страховать бизнес. Но теперь это в прошлом. Ситуация исправлена. Можно вздохнуть спокойно. И Мэри для ее собственного покоя нужно об этом знать.

\- Мэри, - тихо начал Сидни. – У меня есть новости… Долг Тома погашен и вам ничего не грозит. Со дня на день я жду письма из Лондона от банкира, и как только получу его, мы сможем исполнить обязательства перед леди Денем и другими инвесторами. У нас также есть запасной капитал в сумме 6 000 фунтов, чтобы возобновить строительство или по крайней мере начать восстанавливать сгоревшее здание. 

\- Понимаю… - подавленно произнесла Мэри, абсолютно не вдохновленная этой новостью. – Миссис Кемпион подписала брачный контракт? И скоро состоится свадьба? – в глазах и тоне ее была печаль.

\- Это вторая новость, которой я хотел поделиться. Свадьба действительно будет, но не между мной и миссис Кемпион. Я… Я прибыл сегодня из Виллингдена, где встречался с Шарлоттой и ее семьей…

Он не успел договорить, когда Мэри восторженно прервала его и резко остановилась:

\- Сидни! Это правда? Ты женишься на Шарлотте? – и она ухватилась двумя руками за его рукав, не намеренная отпускать его, пока не дождется ответа.

\- Да, это действительно так, - и в его глазах плясал озорной огонек. – Как только миссис Кемпион освободила меня от помолвки – я был у Шарлотты и разговаривал о браке с ее отцом. Я ожидаю, что Шарлотта напишет вам в ближайшее время о своих новостях и мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы поделились этим со мной. Мистер Хейвуд пока не дал своего официального согласия на нашу переписку, - он досадно опустил голову, пиная песок под ногами. – Но он сказал, что даст согласие на брак, когда я предоставлю ему официальные свидетельства своей свободы. О, Боже, как я жду этих уведомлений! Но писем от банкира и объявления в газете еще нет…

\- Но они обязательно будут! – И Мэри одобряюще потерла его плечо. – Я так рада за тебя и Шарлотту, Сидни! Это так правильно! Вы чудесная пара. Это отличная новость! Том будет рад, я уверена!

А вечером в тишине кабинета, при свечах, братья говорили о браке. Том, немного оживший после ужина, где Мэри с удовольствием отметила восстановление его аппетита, пил уже третью рюмку бурбона и немного расслабился. Он искренне сожалел, что не присоединился к семье на прогулке, и искренне признался брату, что чувствует себя виноватым. 

\- По правде говоря, Сидни, сейчас, когда я вынужден запереться в доме и не участвовать в строительных проектах, я провожу время с семьей и на удивление стал намного счастливее. Но бремя долга давит на меня, и я боюсь того момента, когда моя семейная идиллия будет окончена, а кредиторы придут описывать мебель. И если б не это обстоятельство, я был бы воистину счастлив. Мне повезло с Мэри. Она женщина с золотым сердцем, которая любит и ценит меня, несмотря ни на что. Она подарила мне четверых замечательных детей. Она поддерживает меня в любой ситуации, хотя я этого не заслуживаю. Я ее подвел, обрекая на сплетни и пересуды, и как трус боюсь высунуть нос на улицу. Мне стыдно, что я оказался таким бесполезным. Мне стыдно, что я подвел город, рабочих, леди Денем… Но еще хуже, что я подвел Мэри, семью и… тебя, Сидни.

\- Том, не стоит…

\- Сидни, дай мне закончить… За последние недели я многое переосмыслил и понял, что значит настоящее семейное счастье. И чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне бросается в глаза контраст с… миссис Кемпион. Скажи мне Сидни, что ты женишься по любви, а не из-за денег? Потому что если ты пожертвовал своим счастьем ради меня, я этого не переживу… - И обеспокоенный открытый почти безумный взгляд Тома застыл на Сидни, пытаясь пробраться в самую душу. 

\- Том, не сомневайся, когда я женюсь – это будет по любви. – И Сидни сделал глоток из бокала, пытаясь скрыть эмоции. Он очень хотел рассказать обо всех новостях брату, но не мог. Он должен дождаться подтверждения, чтобы быть уверенным, что не вводит Тома в заблуждение, ведь в таком состоянии эмоциональных горок Том может не пережить. Ведь нет ничего хуже дарованной, а потом вновь отобранной надежды…

\- Идем спать, Том. Завтра будет новый день, который возможно дарует хорошие новости. – Он встал, поставил пустую рюмку на камин и подал руку брату, помогая ему встать. – Быть может ты согласишься завтра утром устроить заплыв в дальней бухте? Вода еще не очень холодная и это поможет тебе взбодриться.

\- Да… Да, думаю это вполне возможно, - неуверенно и отвлеченно ответил Том и поплелся наверх. А Сидни еще некоторое время стоял у камина, глядя на запыленный макет города. Без мечты и дела его брат угасал на глазах, снедаемый грустью, печалью, чувством вины и финансовыми проблемами. 

\---

На утро погода в Виллингдене наладилась. Снова светило солнце. И чувство легкости, которое очнулось рано утром с Шарлоттой, все утро сопровождало ее дела. 

Она с удовольствием написала письмо Мэри, изложив самые волнующие новости о ней и Сидни и отгоняя прочь опасения, что что-то может пойти не так. Она делилась своим восторгом и ожиданием, трепетом и благодарностью за поддержку, поскольку Мэри как никто другой знала о привязанности, окрепшей летом под крышей ее дома. Но быть с Мэри откровенной настолько, чтобы сообщить ей все свои чувства и желания она не могла. И потому взяв чисты лист бумаги она написала отдельное письмо Сидни, вложив его в конверт письма Мэри. Таким образом этот Троянский конь не нарушит приличий, но донесет до каждого адресата то, что она хотела сказать. И мечтательно улыбнувшись, Шарлотта запечатала конверт сургучом, а после совершила бодрящую прогулку в деревню до почты. 

На обратном пути, все еще в превосходно мечтательном настроении, Шарлотта шла через поле, когда ее неожиданно догнал мистер Браун. Сначала он шел за ней следом. Затем чуть ускорился и поравнявшись с ней просто шел молча рядом. Его присутствие напрягало и настораживало Шарлотту, вызывая морщинку между глаз. 

Алкоголь еще бурил в нем после вчерашних возлияний и мистер Браун, подгоняемый страстями, решился на отчаянный шаг. 

\- Мисс Хейвуд, будьте моей женой. – Выпалил он без всякой подготовки и светской беседы и резко остановился.

Сказать, что Шарлотта была удивлена этому заявлению, значит ничего не сказать. Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать и машинально прошла еще три шага, прежде чем ответить. По какой-то причине ей хотелось держаться подальше от этого человека. Она вежливо относилась к нему как к соседу, но никогда не думала о нем как о мужчине. Тем более теперь, когда Сидни был в ее жизни. 

\- Мистер Браун, я не могу принять ваше предложение! Мое сердце занято. – Ответила она на удивление спокойно и уверенно, лишь жалость к нему сглаживала ее тон. 

\- Все дело в этом модном господине? Стоило ему однажды появиться в городе, и вы легко пали к его ногам! Что вас привлекло в нем? Деньги? Титул? – пренебрежительно бросил он, почти выплевывая последние слова.

\- Вы не справедливы, мистер Браун. И совсем ничего не знаете о мистере Паркере! Я принимаю его предложение не из-за его богатства, связей, амбиций или морских купаний, а потому что я его люблю! Мы знакомы не один день, а почти полгода. Он самые ответственный, благородный, честный, любящий, упрямый, чуткий и поразительный человек, которого я знаю! – О боже, как легко слетали с губ хвалебные слова о Сидни. Она определенно его любила! - Нам многое пришлось пережить и не вам судить меня. Я вообще не должна перед вами оправдываться! С какой стати вы обвиняете меня в моем решении? – гнев уже кипел в ней. Она никому не позволит вмешиваться в ее дела с Сидни.

\- Я ждал вас долгих 4 месяца! – Он определенно повысил на нее голос.

\- Я никогда не просила вас об этом и не поощряла вас! Я даже представить себе не могла, что у вас есть чувства. И знай я это – сократила бы контакты между нами.

\- Но я люблю Вас, мисс Хейвуд! – Отчаянно простонал он, подбегая к ней и хватая ее за руку.

Она резко вырвалась и теперь пятилась от него, качая головой. 

\- Вы не должны мне говорить таких слов, мистер Браун. Вы пьяны. Вам нужно прийти в себя. Возвращайтесь домой. И не ищите со мной встречи, иначе я буду вынуждена рассказать об этом инциденте отцу. 

Пристыженный мистер Браун стоял в траве, сжимая в руках свою шляпу и проклиная себя за несдержанность. 

И уже чуть остыв Шарлотта добавила:

\- Прощайте, мистер Браун. Я желаю вам счастья. Но я не ваш человек. И со временем вы это поймете.

И Шарлотта развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла в сторону дома. Слава Богу, крыша усадьбы уже была видна на холме.


	12. Теория вероятности

Есть такое слово «Ждать». Терпение. Сидение. Ничегонеделание. Поглядывание на часы. Какое-то пульсирующее надоедливое чувство бесполезности, беспомощности и невозможности отвлечься. 

Три дня прошли в тягостном ожидании. Писем не было. И публикации в газете тоже. И в голову Сидни закрадывались самые мрачные мысли. Неужели он был обманут? Что если и Беринг, и Элиза и не думали выполнять свои обещания? Все складывалось слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой! О чем он думал? Он пообещал Шарлотте вернуться, он пообещал ее отцу привезти доказательства, и как он будет смотреть им в глаза, если не сможет исполнить это? 

Хотелось кричать во весь голос. И хотелось драться. Но вместо этого он приходил на пляж и окунался в остывающую воду снова и снова. 

Вода давала чувство облегчения, но ненадолго. Когда волны не покрывали его голову в нее вновь и вновь вселялись беспокойные мысли. Что? Если? Как? Почему? И все это смешанное с чувством тяжести и предательства. Что, если он подвел ее снова?

Сегодняшний день не был исключением. Он выходил из воды в уединенной бухте и ясно вспомнил, как был застигнут врасплох юной прекрасной девушкой, которая явно была шокирована увиденным, но не подала виду, храбро держась за свое чувство достоинства и не отказываясь идти с ним на компромисс. Мысли о Шарлотте подстегнули чувства и обязательства. Если сегодня до вечера не поступят долгожданные новости, он завтра утром поедет разбираться в Лондон. 

Возвращаясь в Трафальгар Хауз, он увидел, как от «Короны» отъезжает почтовая карета. Значит утренняя почта уже доставлена. Он зашел внутрь и спросил, есть ли письма для Паркеров, но получил ответ, что почту еще только разбирают: если он подождет несколько минут ему выдадут письма, если таковые окажутся. 

Оплатив номер Таймс Сидни отошел в сторону и прислонился к стойке бара. Игнорируя громкие новости первой полосы, он стремительно пролистал газету до светской хроники и бегло просмотрев объявления о выставках, приемах, возвращении в Лондон некоторых господ остановил свое внимание на долгожданном объявлении.

«Миссис Элиза Кемпион и мистер Сидни Паркер по взаимному согласию объявляют о расторжении помолвки»

Он блаженно закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Кружилась голова. Он свободен! И теперь может сделать официальное предложение Шарлотте. Это была самая прекрасная новость! И он почти выбежал из «Короны» на улицу в направлении Трафальгар Хаус, когда его окликнул с порога хозяин гостиницы:

\- Мистер Паркер, ваша почта. Вы заберете только свои письма или письма для всей семьи?

Сидни нехотя остановился и натянул улыбку.

\- Благодарю. Я возьму все письма. – И дружелюбно протянул руку, принимая стопку конвертов. 

Писем в этот раз было много. Три письма для Тома. Шесть писем для него самого от деловых партнеров. Долгожданное письмо от банка, которое он был готов немедленно открыть, если бы не письмо, которое особенно привлекло его внимание. Письмо Шарлотты. Точнее два письма Шарлотты – ему и Мэри. На этот раз она писала ему напрямую и это высекло искру пламени в его душе, разливая тепло по его телу. И нетерпеливо вскрыв конверт прямо на улице он жадно зацепил взором следующие строки:

«Дорогой Сидни,

Я долго думала писать или не писать об этом, но приняла решение, что между нами не должно быть секретов. 

В воскресенье, когда я относила письма на почту, меня нагнал в поле наш сосед мистер Браун. Он был очень настойчив в попытке добиться моего внимания. Он сделал мне предложение и получил отказ. 

Нападки и предубеждение мистера Брауна в ваш адрес так сильно напомнили мне мое собственное мнение всего несколько месяцев назад. Как все чудесно переменилось! Как я вообще могла так думать о вас? Вы самый поразительный, честный, заботливый и дальновидный человек, которого я когда-либо встречала. И хотя я по-прежнему довольно наивна, юна и самоуверенна, я верю, что только рядом с вами я по-настоящему расту и познаю жизнь. Я еще многого не знаю и действительно мало видела в этой жизни. Вам понадобится терпение, смирение и усердие в воспитании из меня светской леди, соответствующей вашим представлениям и идеалам. Но уверяю вас, что готова пойти на это, если это сделает вас счастливым. 

Возвращайтесь скорее!

Скучаю. 

Люблю.

Шарлотта.» 

Он начал читать с тревогой, которая нарастала по мере углубления в текст письма. Со второго абзаца сердце его готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, а страх, что Шарлотта согласилась на предложение соседа накрыл его так, что он забывал дышать. И только дальнейшее признание пролилось бальзамом на его израненное сердце, сцепляя все осколки воедино и возвращая к жизни. Шарлотта любит его! И скучает по нему! Это была самая трогательная новость! И он определенно не намерен ничего в ней менять и будет горд представлять ее в обществе такой, какая она есть. И пусть все остальные завидуют!

Он опустил письмо Шарлотты в карман: он вернется к нему позже и перечитает снова и снова. А теперь, уделит внимание письму от банкира. И распечатав письмо он бегло оценил еще одни замечательные новости. Что ж, звезды сегодня были на его стороне. 

Вооружившись газетой и письмом банкира Сидни вдохновленно вошел в Трафальгар Хаус. Он с порога призывно окликнул Тома и прошел в кабинет. Он уже открыл было рот, сказав, что у него для брата прекрасные новости, когда дверь вновь отворилась и в дом ворвалась Диана с Артуром на привязи. 

– Это правда, брат? Ты расторг помолвку с миссис Кемпион? – без лишних приветствий Диана сотрясала в воздухе рукой, сжимающей газету, и, судя по ее шокированному взгляду и хватке на бумажных листах, можно было сделать вывод, что она так сжимала газету всю дрогу от самого Лондона. 

\- Да, это так. Я расторг помолвку с миссис Кемпион и теперь, когда вы в курсе, я готов уверить вас, что счастлив от этого решения!

\- Но как же… - неуверенно начал Том, не зная, как подступиться к вопросу о деньгах. Он понимал, что Сидни не должен расплачиваться за его грехи и жениться ради денег. Сейчас чувства его были противоречивы: часть была рада, что Сидни не придется жениться без любви, часть корчилась в панике из-за непосильного долга, вновь нависшего над его головой.

На шум голосов спустилась Мэри, и видя ее в дверном проходе Сидни приветственно ей улыбнулся и продолжил.

\- Теперь, когда все в сборе, я могу открыто объявить. Я свободен от притязаний миссис Кемпион. Помолвка расторгнута. Уведомление об этом вышло сегодня в Таймс. – Он обвел присутствующих взглядом. – Я также сегодня утром получил от банкира подтверждение перевода на счет суммы в 80 000 фунтов. Этого хватит, чтобы выплатить долг перед леди Денем и другими инвесторами и возобновить строительство. 

Одобрительные восклицания пронеслись по рабочему кабинету. Бледный Том безвольно опустился в кресло, вгрызаясь зубами в собственный кулак. Он был поражен, взволнован и обрадован и прилагал все силы, чтобы не вскочить на ноги и не скакать по кабинету как умалишенный. 

Артур, Диана и Мэри в это время восторженно обнимали Сидни, жали ему руку и хлопали по плечу вновь и вновь.

Когда все немного успокоились Сидни прочистил горло, вновь привлекая к себе внимание, и продолжил:

\- Это еще не все новости. Поскольку я свободный человек и долг семьи погашен, я могу жениться по любви. Завтра утром я отправлюсь в Вилингден и надеюсь к вечеру официально называть мисс Шарлотту Хейвуд своей невестой.

\- Я знал это! – воскликнул Артур, и Сидни вновь сцепили в душные объятья. 

Диана рыдала от счастья. Мэри с искренней улыбкой смотрела на Сидни, радуясь, что все шло так, как он и планировал. Том потихоньку приходил в себя. 

Тяжкий груз упал с плеч Тома. Его брат свободен! Долг чудесным образом погашен. Теперь он, наконец, понял, о чем говорил ему Сидни вечером, у камина: он действительно женится по любви. И как говорила Мэри, этой любовью всегда была Шарлотта. Об этом можно было только мечтать! И словно очнувшись Том вскочил со своего кресла с возгласом:

\- Сидни! Какая чудесная новость! Точнее новости. Я очень рад! Позволь тебя поздравить, дорогой брат! Если нужна будет помощь с отцом Шарлотты, я готов оказать любую поддержку… - суетился он.

\- Спасибо, Том. Но у меня с отцом Шарлотты уже был предварительный разговор. Он ждет от меня только подтверждения, что я официально свободен. – И Сидни поднял в воздух Таймс. А после, вспомнив, что у него с собой письма для семьи, он передал письма Тому и протянул письмо Мэри. 

Старший Паркер начал рассматривать конверты, когда Диана задала назревший вопрос:

\- Сидни, а что это за кровавая история? По Лондону ходят слухи…

Сидни прервал ее настойчивым жестом, слегка покосившись на Тома, и беззаботно ответил.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Меня не было в Лондоне с прошлой недели. Я не в курсе лондонских событий. И пусть лондонские сплетни остаются в Лондоне. Я же предлагаю открыть шампанское. Нам есть, что отметить! А после надо нанести визит леди Денем.

Пока суетились с импровизированным фуршетом, Том распечатал письма, мысленно готовясь увидеть очередные счета и требования кредиторов, но вместо этого замер, читая уведомление от страховой компании. Прочтя, он молча впечатал бумагу в грудь Сидни, и видя, что Сидни удерживает листок, снял с него трясущиеся руки. Он нетвердой походкой дошел до графина и залпом выпил 3 рюмки подряд.

Сидни обеспокоенно прочитал письмо и издал истерический смешок. А после громким голосом озвучил содержимое письма всем присутствующим. 

«Уважаемый Мистер Паркер,

Страховая компания Rubicon Insurance изучив ваш запрос и убедившись в факте своевременной оплаты страховой премии за объекты строительства, расположенные в городе Сандитон, сообщает вам о том, что средства на покрытие ущерба в сумме 67 812 фунтов собраны и будут выплачены вам в течение 10 дней со дня уведомления. Пожалуйста, сообщите актуальные реквизиты обслуживающей банковской компании, к которой нам необходимо связаться для проведения платежных операций»

\- Том, ты все-таки застраховал дело! – Сидни недоверчиво нахмурился, гоняя в голове все те несчастья, которые могли его настигнуть, если бы уведомление о страховке пришло после его свадьбы с Элизой.

\- Я… Я этого совершенно не помню! – воскликнул Том. – В моих делах было столько счетов, бумаг… - Том схватился за голову. – Если бы не Шарлотта, мой кабинет был бы завален ими от пола до потолка!

И тут Тома словно осенило.

\- Шарлотта! Она помогала с бумагами! Возможно она отложила счет страховой и я, не глядя его одобрил! Сидни, твоя невеста поистине гениальная женщина! – И Том с поцелуями сжал Сидни в крепких объятьях. 

В эту минуту в кабинет внесли шампанское в бокалах, и семья облегченно расслабилась, а легкие игристые пузырьки уносили с собой боль, грусть, страх, неуверенность и отчаяние. Впереди была лучшая жизнь, полная любви, надежды и полного доверия.

___

На аудиенцию к леди Денем Сидни был вынужден отправиться один. Том под воздействием радостных новостей особенно сильно налегал на шампанское, которое сморило его довольно быстро.

Теперь Сидни в одиночестве стоял перед гранд дамой Сандитона и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, спокойно изложил факты и протянул чек, с указанием суммы задолженности перед ней вплоть до пенса. 

\- Ох, мистер Паркер, я в вас не сомневалась! Правда вам понадобилось чуть больше времени, чем неделя. Но это все равно почти чудо. Вы очень способный молодой человек. – И он оглядела его с ног до головы одобрительным взглядом. 

\- Благодарю, леди Денем. Мне льстит ваше высокое мнение о моих способностях. Однако я делал это не ради славы, а ради своей семьи. Мой брат безусловно запутался, но он прекрасный идейный вдохновитель для города и без его особого видения о статусе Сандитона как морского курорта не могло быть и речи. Я помогу ему отстроить город, и мы вернем в Сандитон посетителей. Вопрос только в том, готовы ли вы по-прежнему оказывать городу поддержку?

\- Поддержку? Я уже старуха! Когда подойдет срок собирать плоды от вложенных инвестиций я вряд ли буду жива! – Проскрипела она, безвольно опустив плечи. Вся ее старческая фигура выдавала печаль и одиночество. 

\- Быть может мы сможем придумать что-нибудь, что сможет порадовать вас в более сжатый срок? Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы одна из улиц города была названа в вашу честь? – предложил Сидни, понимая, что в ее возрасте и положении ее особенно беспокоит вопрос наследия. 

\- Улица Денем? – спросила она небрежно, но по ее глазам Сидни видел, что она заинтригована. – Почему мне должно быть до этого дело? Сколько Денемов в Англии? Сотни! Тысячи! – она фонтанировала руками и хромала по комнате. Затем она резко замерла и через секунду продолжила, - Вот если бы улицу назвали в честь Агаты Денем, тогда ни у кого не возникло бы сомнений, что именно я обеспечила неоценимый вклад в развитие Сандитона. 

На губах Сидни играла понимающая улыбка. 

\- Мы можем организовать это, леди Денем! Я нашел в планах брата один любопытный проект, который предусматривал создание регулярного парка и розария в западной части города. Создание парка несомненно сместит центр города в другом направлении и Трафальгар Хаус перестанет быть центральным местом. Думаю именно по этой причине Том в свое время отказался от его реализации. Но сейчас, когда он воистину оценил домашний уют и семейный очаг это кажется вполне разумным проектом, ведущим город к развитию в будущем. Мы можем назвать не только аллею, ведущую в парк, вашим именем, но и сам парк и розарий. 

Леди Денем сияла.

– Похоже миссис Кемпион в вас не ошиблась. Всегда приятно быть замужем за человеком, который держит слово.

\- Благодарю вас, леди Денем. Однако, боюсь, что миссис Кемпион здесь не при чем. Мы расторгли помолвку неделю назад по обоюдному согласию.

К ее удивлению он не потупил взгляд и не выразил сожаления. Этот человек заставлял ее пересматривать свои убеждения снова и снова.

\- Очень жаль, мистер Паркер. Миссис Кемпион была бы для вас достойной партией.

\- Леди Денем, я намерен жениться по любви. И завтра еду в Виллингден официально просить руки мисс Хейвуд.

\- Мисс Хейвуд? – пораженно произнесла пожилая женщина. – Так значит я не ошиблась, пророча ей скорый проход в церкви. Что же, я рада за вас, мистер Паркер! Шарлотта живая, откровенная и деятельная натура и станет отличной компаньонкой кому угодно, если вы готовы ценить ее ум и независимость. Она определенно превосходит миссис Кемпион по всем параметрам… за исключением приданного. Но если вас это не беспокоит, тогда это будет прекрасный союз.

\- Благодарю вас, леди Денем. 

Он думал, что аудиенция на этом окончена и собирался направиться к выходу, когда она неожиданно задала вопрос:

\- Где вы планируете жить, мистер Паркер? 

По правде говоря, об этом он еще не задумывался.

\- Сначала в Лондоне… - неуверенно начал он.

\- Вы планируете строить дом здесь, в Сандитоне?

\- Возможно. Вы знаете, у меня есть участок земли рядом с вашими владениями. Но я думаю он довольно мал для строительства дома и организации сада. 

\- Я подарю вам участок земли рядом с вашим, мистер Паркер. На свадьбу. Мне будет приятно иметь рядом таких юных соседей, – и подойдя к Сидни почти в плотную, она томно добавила, - И мне будет приятно, если одну из ваших девочек вы назовете Агатой. 

Она подмигнула ему и вышла из комнаты, оставив Сидни в полном недоумении. Почему незнакомцы так настойчиво предлагают назвать его будущих детей их именами? 

___

На спешно организованный семейный ужин Сидни вернулся с чеком в руках: Леди Денем была удовлетворена деловой хваткой Паркеров и не отзывала свои инвестиции. И Сидни кратко изложил суть разговора, а также договоренность назвать в честь Агаты Денем аллею города и сад.

Том не мог усидеть на месте и сорвался в кабинет, а спустя некоторое время вернулся в столовую с обширными планами розария и твердым намерением с утра посетить мистера Стрингера. 

Ужин прошел в теплой семейной атмосфере, и чем больше сгорали свечи, тем душевнее становились разговоры семьи. И Сидни понял, что давно они с братьями и сестрой не собирались вот так, просто, за одним столом, как это делала семья Шарлотты. Пора возрождать старые традиции Паркеров и придумывать новые. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и коснулся письма Шарлотты в своем кармане. Всего несколько часов отделяло его от встречи с ней. 

Сидни выехал рано утром и прибыл в Вилингден как раз к чаю. Он уединился с ее отцом и предъявил доказательства чистоты своих намерений. Мистер Хейвуд ожидаемо дал свое согласие и мужчины обсудили финансовые вопросы. При этом Сидни не скрывал от будущего тестя изменений в положении его семьи и уверял, что может обеспечить Шарлотте достойную жизнь. 

После разговора с отцом Сидни и Шарлотте дали побыть наедине для соблюдения формальностей помолвки. И заранее зная ответ Сидни был спокоен и уверен. Шарлотта ответила «Да» и он с чувством прикоснулся к ее губам. 

Во время обеда всей семье объявили радостные новости и со всех сторон посыпались восторженные возгласы, поздравления и объятия. И только спустя полчаса Сидни с Шарлоттой удалось вырваться из дома на прогулку. 

Они шли по холмам к лиственному лесу, любимому месту Шарлотты. Слишком близко друг к другу, почти касаясь руки друг друга, без сопровождения. 

\- Мне было приятно получить ваши послания, Шарлотта. И я рад, что теперь имею возможность отвечать на них. – Шарлотта посмотрела на него с искренней улыбкой.   
Разговор был легким и непринужденным. Она рассказала, как прошли ее дни в ожидании его возвращения. Он рассказал ей все волнительные новости: о погашении долга, о письме от страховой компании, о поступке леди Денем. Но быстро изложив новости и предав многочисленные приветы от Паркеров, он перешел к более важной теме, к тому, как скучал по ней и как в каждом уголке Сандитона вспоминал их историю: встречу, взгляд, разговор, бухту…

Они уже почти подошли к лесу, когда на их пути появился мистер Браун. Мельком взглянув на Шарлотту Сидни понял, что это и есть тот самый человек. Он быстро среагировал и заслонил ее, пряча за своей спиной, и ясно давая понять, что никому не позволит волновать его невесту.

Мистер Браун, однако, в этот раз выглядел совсем не воинственно. Он в замешательстве мял свою шляпу и неуверенно пытался обратиться к паре.

\- Сэр, мисс Хейвуд. Прошу прощения, что потревожил вас. Я должен извиниться перед вами за свое поведение. Я был пьян и это меня не оправдывает. Я прошу прощения у вас мисс Хейвуд и у вас, сэр, за то, что неверно оценил степень вашего знакомства. Вы были в наших краях пришельцем, сэр, и казалось, что за один день перевернули все здесь с ног на голову. Я думал мисс Хейвуд совершает ошибку и принимает поспешное решение. Ведь я не знал, что вы были знакомы в прошлом… Как бы то ни было, я вижу ваше отношение друг к другу и могу пожелать вам только счастья. Надеюсь, вы когда-нибудь простите меня, и мы снова сможем быть добрыми соседями. 

\- Благодарю вас, сэр, за пожелания. Что касается добрых соседских отношений, то мы с невестой еще не определились, где мы будем жить, но я рад знакомству с вами. Позвольте представиться, Сидни Паркер. 

При слове «невеста» мистер Браун бросил на Шарлотту расстроенный взгляд, а Шарлотта восторженный взгляд на Сидни – было еще так непривычно чувствовать себя в этом статусе и тем более слышать это из его уст. 

\- Уолтер Браун, - фермер встречно протянул руку. 

Распрощавшись с мистером Брауном Сидни и Шарлотта свернули к лесу. 

\- Итак, мистер Паркер, что вы говорили о том, где мы будем жить?

\- Сидни, пожалуйста. – Ответил он, разворачиваясь к ней лицом и притягивая ее к себе за талию. - И да, мы с моей невестой еще не обсуждали планы, верно? – Он заправил прядь ее волос за ухо и пытливо посмотрел в глаза. – Расскажи мне о своих желаниях, Шарлотта.

\- Ну, я бы вышла за тебя замуж хоть завтра, но ты знаешь, что это невозможно…

\- Что ж, тогда через неделю? – игриво спросил он, закатывая глаза. 

\- Сидни, будь серьезнее! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не можем пожениться раньше, чем будут сделаны объявления в церкви! – уютно устроившись в его объятьях она теперь поправляла его галстук и старалась не смотреть на него. 

\- Хорошо, я займусь этим. Где ты хочешь выйти замуж? 

\- В Сандитоне. Мне нравится часовня в Сандитоне, - и она мило улыбнулась. – Но я беспокоюсь о том, как доставить туда мою семью. Ты заметил, нас довольно много. 

\- Правда? Я не заметил. – Шутливо произнес он. Но после этого перешел на серьезный тон. – Не беспокойся, я позабочусь об этом. 

\- Ты лучший! Ты знаешь? – сказала она и уже довольно смело положила руку ему на сердце.

\- Лучшим меня делаешь ты, - он накрыл ее руку свей рукой и стоял так некоторое время молча, вглядываясь ей в глаза. И понимая, что тонет в них, он поспешил сменить тему в конструктивное русло.

\- Итак, свадьбу мы проводим в Сандитоне. А где ты хочешь жить?

\- Там, где ты!

\- Ну, в этом есть доля смысла. – Он немного смутился. – Я… У меня есть участок земли с отличным видом на море вблизи Сандитона. Рядом с имением Леди Денем, но не на столько близко, чтобы нас это беспокоило. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы построить свой дом в Сандитоне? Конечно, это не быстро и нам какое-то время придется поселиться в Лондоне. Да и выбрать архитектора… 

\- Все, что мне нужно, это дом с видом на море и на настоящего мужчину. – И она скользнула руками ему за шею и восторженно посмотрела ему в глаза. 

Ответной реакции долго ждать не пришлось. Он мягко улыбнулся, притянул ее за талию и скрепил их союз нежным поцелуем. Не таясь, не скрываясь, как положено жениху и невесте, а совсем скоро – как мужу и жене.

\---

Мятые белые простыни тело совсем не охлаждали. Было безумно душно. Хотелось курить. А на коже все еще сохранялась влажная испарина. Чудесный секс. 

Он оглянулся по сторонам, изучая незнакомую каюту первого класса, и вещи, разбросанные на полу тут и там. Женские чулки, белье, нежно розовое шелковое платье, наспех сброшенный спенсер… А рядом его спешно сброшенная военная форма: ярко красные доломан и ментик, синие брюки, мятое белье…

Он стараясь не разбудить даму потянулся к рубашке и натянул ее на голое тело. А после встал, натянул брюки и отворил окно. 

Партнерша пошевелилась в кровати.

\- Доброе утро, - сонно прошептала она. 

\- Доброе утро. Э… - он напрочь забыл, как ее зовут. Страсть вчера вспыхнула мгновенно. Они встретились глазами на палубе и сразу все поняли друг про друга. Он даже не был уверен, представлялись ли они должным образом, прежде чем оказались в ее каюте. 

\- Так как вас зовут, мадам? – спросил он небрежно, плюхаясь в одежде на подушки рядом с ней. 

\- Элиза Кемпион.

\- Как тесен мир… - усмехнулся Беринг. - Так что вы делаете на этом корабле? 

\- Я еду в Париж. – И она перевернулась на бок, подпирая голову рукой и совсем не стесняясь своей наготы, лишь чуть-чуть прикрытой одеялом. – А вы?

\- Александр Беринг, русский гусар. Я в отпуске. И через месяц отбываю в Россию. 

\- Чем планируете заниматься? – спросила Элиза праздным тоном. 

\- В Европе? Отдыхать, веселиться, восстанавливаться.

\- Да, я видела ваши шрамы. Это должно быть больно. – И она перевернулась на спину. 

\- А, - он махнул рукой. – Это было давно. Лучше скажите мне, чем вы будете заниматься в Париже?

\- Искать мужа, - и она вызывающе посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. – Ну или готовиться к поиску мужа. Платья, чулки, мода, все дела…

\- Зачем такой женщине как вы – муж?

\- Не знаю. Обществу нужно, чтобы у меня был муж. Да и детям нужно мужское внимание.

\- У вас есть дети?

\- Да, двое. Сын и дочь. Я думала, что нашла для них прекрасного отца, но… Да не важно, - она махнула рукой. 

Разговор продолжался дальше, и Беринг распаковывал душу ледяной королевы слой за слоем. Когда настало время уйти, он просто собрал в охапку вещи, натянул сапоги и крепко поцеловал ее в губы на прощание. Но цепкая рука ухватилась за него и прошептала «Останься».

\- Я не могу. У нас ничего не выйдет. Я не подхожу на роль мужа. И через месяц я вернусь в армию. 

\- Не важно. Останься сейчас. Останься на месяц…

И он остался, наблюдая как красивая одинокая женщина тает в его руках.

Они провели в Париже вместе 3 недели и распрощались без слез и сантиментов. И провожая его карету Элиза улыбалась, что и в ее жизни были краткие минуты счастья. Без обязательств и без притворства. 

Счастливая, она радовалась своему милому дорожному роману, и выбирала самые модные платья, чтобы очаровать Лондон в сезон. И лишь спустя месяц она поняла, что планам ее не суждено было сбыться и мужа искать придется ей в разы быстрей.


End file.
